Around (Middle-)Earth
by Charon53
Summary: AU. Follows on Big Bad Wolves. When Legolas finds a She-elf they go and find Gimli and his friend so the She-elf and Gimli's friend could return home, but they are not just going to say goodby. With this story I wish and go to explore what is off the maps of ME to the east.
1. I Mirkwood

**-Hello everyone! This story follows upon my other story Big Bad Wolves. So if there are things unclear let me know or you could read the other story of course! In addition, I have to warn you that I might make mistakes because English is not my native language. *Praises word autocorrect* I write this story because I wonder what there lays just off the map of Middle-Earth, beyond the Iron Hills who lie in the east of the wilderlands, and so I'm going to make something that hopefully will fit in (may not be fulfilled...) So enjoy the story!-**

She looked around. It was dark in the woods while it was in the middle of the day. The dead leaves crisped underneath her bare feet while he quickly walked around in the hope she would find someone or something like a proper shelter nearby. She did not want to see one of those filthy creatures again; therefore, she needed to find shelter. She looked around very quick so she would know nothing would follow her. However, in an instant it happened. She ran in to something she had not seen or that would have been there when she decided to go there. She fell on the ground with her hair matching the color of the dirt she had fallen on. When she was aware of what was happening she did not know what to do; get up and run, or see if it could help her. It was only a few seconds before a face with long blond hair came in her range of sight.

"Mae Govannen." The elf smiled. After he had put his dagger back on his belt, he held out his hand to help her up. She did not accept his hand but got on her feet quick enough. She looked at the elf. He did not seem like he would harm anyone, but he carried all kinds of weapons at once. "Come with me." He spoke gently while he waved his hands to her that she should follow him. She hesitated before she followed him on a distance. The young elf watched from time to time if she was still following him. It took them not long before they reached civilization.

"Ah, Caun Legolas! Already back from your scout?" A guard asked when he saw the Mirkwood Prince.

"I have found something, or rather someone." Legolas said while he walked up to the guard.

"And where is it that you have found?" The guard spoke while a she-elf appeared from between the trees cautiously stepping closer. "How did you find her?"

"She ran into me. She still looks rather lost and I decided to at least help her for a bit."

"You know her name?"

"Nay, I do not, Elija. But I will ask her when her nerve settled a bit."

"Welcome to Mirkwood." Elija said to the she-elf with a little bow. She gave him a little nod before she looked to Legolas again.

"If you want to follow me once again, we go where I can offer you something to eat and drink, and where you can fresh yourself up." Legolas said and waved his hand again. She followed him again but now with not such a gap between them, merely 4 feet. (1,20 m)Legolas walked through some halls ending up in the kitchen of Mirkwood while he ignored all the looks and stares he received from the elves who were working in the court. Legolas picked up a shallow wooden plate and filled it with fruits, a piece of bread and some cheese. He walked over to a wooden table where no one was busy with something and set the plate down. "Go and sit, and eat something." He said before he walked away and returned with two goblets with water and joined her. Legolas sat down opposite of her and looked at her while she drank happily from the water.

"Hannon-le." She said softly, not more than a whisper. She ate some grapes and a piece of bread, and Legolas refilled her goblet assuming she would be very thirsty.

"Would you like to tell me what your name is?"

"Serina." She whispered. Legolas smiled at her.

"I am Legolas, for if I have not introduced myself." She nodded and took a sip from a goblet. "If you wish to, you could fresh yourself up in the nearby stream and I could fetch you some clean and not ripped clothing." Legolas offered with a little frown while he looked at her dirty and indeed ripped clothing, he also hoped he had not insulted her.

"Then bring me there, saes." She said softly after she drank all the water from the goblet. Legolas stood and she followed him to a nearby spring that was almost from all the sides shielded with either rocks or bushes.

"Enjoy, I will be right back." Legolas said before he left her to fetch her some robes. She was bathing while he returned. Legolas was relieved she still was dressed when he arrived. "I am back." He called while he laid the robes down on a rock.

"Hannon-le." She said and came out of the water. She changed behind some bushes and walked over with her own wet clothes folded in her hands.

"I will see to it that it will be cleaned for you." Legolas said while he picked the wet bundle of cloths from her and started to walk back while Serina followed him. He spoke softly to some other elves, at some point, a she-elf took the wet bundle of clothes and Legolas leaded her over to a small room. "This will be the bedroom for you tonight." Legolas said while Serina shyly looked round in the little room.

"I could not ask that from you." She said softly after she turned from looking out of the window.

"I could. You seem to need a good night of rest and a good meal before you would travel you your destination." Legolas said while he looked at her.

"You already have been very kind for me."

"You like to tell me where you are travelling to?" Legolas asked while de sat down at the edge of the bed.

"I am looking for a friend of mine who travelled to Middle-Earth about a year ago. I have never heard of her so I am worried."

"You are not from Middle-Earth?" Legolas asked confused.

"Nay, I travelled for tree weeks to the west before I ended up here in these woods. Maybe two days had passed, and that brings us to today." She told him softly.

"Who do you seek?"

"My friend, she is a dwarf."

"She?" Legolas asked while the scenes in the Glistering Caves were still fresh in his mind, because it was only last winter.

"Aye."

"I might be able to have an idea where 'she' could be." Legolas said with a little frown.

"You would while you have no idea about who I am talking about?"

"I think I know, but I am not sure."

"Well, explain yourself, saes."

"Where do I start? I think that she is with a friend of mine, he is also a dwarf."

"Is it far?"

"From here? That depends on what you think of far. It is over two weeks of traveling, with a horse."

"That's not too far."

"Yes, it isn't, but what if they are not there, and did you think you were going to find it yourself?" Legolas said with a frown.

"I know how to read a map, so if I see some, and you give me the name of the place where you think they are..."

"I could escort you to Imladris, from there you could find your way to Helm's Deep, where you friend might be."

"And Imladris, is how many days ride?"

"Imladris, also known as Rivendell, is not more than four days ride from here." Serina nodded and looked out of the window again. "It is almost time for dinner. Would you like to join me?"

"Aye, saes." Serina said and walked just behind Legolas following him to the diner hall. Thranduil was already sitting at the table and smiled at his son when he saw him.

"Good afternoon, Legolas." Thranduil said but he could not help but raise an eyebrow at the she-elf who was following his son. Legolas smiled at his father.

"Good evening, adar." Legolas said and sat down.

"Good evening, sir." Serina spoke softly and sat down next to Legolas.

"Who is this?" Thranduil asked while he looked from his son to the She-elf.

"Adar, this is Serina. Serina, this is my father." Legolas said.

"You're not a Wood elf. Where are you from?" Thranduil asked.

"That is correct. I am from Minas Sindë, to the far east." Serina told him softly.

"And what brings you here?"

"I am searching for my friend who had left us to see more of the world as she went to Middle-Earth and has yet to return." She told him and Thranduil nodded.

"Where is the next place you are traveling to?" Thranduil asked while some elves served dinner.

"Legolas told me the best place to travel next is Imladris." She said while she watched the Woodland king start his dinner.

"A good choice." He said while he nodded. The rest of the dinner, they were all with their own thoughts.

"Shall I bring you to your room?" Legolas broke the silence after they all had finished their dinner.

"Hannon-le, for letting me stay for tonight and for letting me have dinner." Serina said before she stood.

"Good night." Thranduil said before Legolas and Serina walked out of the dinner hall. Legolas walked together with her to the room he showed her earlier.

"I was just wondering, but where are your belongings? I can't imagine that you will travel with nothing..." Legolas said after some time.

"I also wasn't till I got robbed. They took my bag."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can provide you with, not only now but also for your further travels?" Legolas asked.

"Nay, hannon-le." Serina smiled. "I do not need anything but a look on the right map, that's all."

"How about provisions?"

"I can find food everywhere. Such like berries or other plants I know I can eat." She explained. Legolas nodded.

"I will see that you safely reach Imladris. Tomorrow we will meet at the stables an hour after dawn. All right?"

"An hour after dawn is fine. Although I do not know where the stables are..." Serina said with a sheepish smile.

"Then I will be here at dawn so we can eat something before we go."

"All right. Good night, caun."

"Sleep well, Serina." Legolas said while he stepped through the door and closed it softly behind him. Legolas walked over to his own rooms and slipped under his covers after he had properly dressed himself. Legolas let his mind wander before he fell asleep.

* * *

It was not long until sunrise but Legolas was already fully awake. He had packed his bag and was now waiting until Serina would be present at the dinner hall. After only a few minutes, Serina walked in as softly as she could. As she turned around, she saw Legolas looking at her that startled her.

"Good morning." Legolas spoke softly and made a gesture that she had to come and sit down. "Have you slept well?" He asked.

"Aye, hannon-le." Serina said with a little smile. She sat down and after they had eaten something, Legolas picked up the bags that stood next to his chair.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Serina stood after she nodded. Legolas gave Serina the bags he had picked up, before he picked up his bow and quiver. Together they walked up to the stables were Legolas mounted Anod and Serina some other horse before the rode into the dense dark woods again.

When the sun started to set, the both dismounted and sat down before they started to eat. "So, how does Middle-Earth look like so far?" Legolas asked while he broke the awkward silence.

"Not very pretty yet, as I have only seen woods. These woods are very dark with some ancient evil, or it seems like it." Serina told him softly.

"There are indeed much more beautiful woods here. I still wish to go and visit our Fangorn forest again, or visit Lothlorien again." Legolas said after he finished the last bite of the fruit he was eating. He stood and climbed in the tree they were sitting under before he settled on one of the branches. Legolas quietly talked a little to the tree and thanked him that he could seek shelter for the night. Only his actions confused Serina, she probably thought he had gone mad.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused from underneath the branch he was sitting on after he let out a chuckle. Legolas looked down at her.

"What do you mean? I'm simply having a conversation with the tree, who is telling me that he had not seen any strange creature the last few days. And you probably heard me apologize for suddenly climbing in to him. He has given us permission to stay here for the night. Are you coming up?" Legolas asked while he leant over, his legs dangling from both sides of the branch.

"You mean, that I have to get up in a tree?" She asked.

"Aye..." Legolas said frowning.

"Give me a hand, saes." She asked and Legolas held out his hand. With little help of Legolas, she sat on the branch next to him. Serina sat with her back against the trunk of the tree and her legs crossed upon the branch. "Good night, caun." Serina spoke softly as she drifted off in to sleep.

"Sleep well." Legolas said before he went himself in to his elvish sleep state.

* * *

Legolas woke by the first rays of sun the seeped to the upper layer of leaves from the highest trees. He stretched and found that Serina was not on the branch she was on before they went to sleep last night. "Serina?" He asked not knowing if shouting would help, let alone make everything worse.

"Down here." Serina called from almost underneath him. She already collected their horses and threw a piece of lembas and a water sack up that Legolas caught. He ate the lembas, sipped some water. After he thanked the tree for his hospitality and climbed down, ready to mount Anod. In the matter of moments, they were travelling again.

They followed the elf-path until they got to the Great River of Wilderland. The followed the river, to the south, till the crossed the old ford and followed this before entering the Misty Mountains. Serina could not believe her eyes although she was used to the mountains they only looked bigger and mightier from when you looked at them from down below or from a distance. She had already seen the Lonely Mountain and the Iron hills from a distance before she had entered Mirkwood and its mighty forest. Of course, The Misty Mountains were misty but as they climbed higher, the mist would clear until a thin layer just above the snow. It was very cold because they were so high, it did not bother Legolas so much because we all know he is an elf. It also did not bother Serina very much, not also because she is an elf, but also because she was used to very cold winters. The travel in to the mountains went very slow but at some point, they slowly started descending and at last, the valley of Rivendell became in to sight.

 **-Hi! I hoped you liked it, if you did feel free to give me a review-**

Dictionary

Mae Govannen - Well met

Caun - Prince

Hannon-le - Thank you

Adar - Father

Saes - Please

Imladris - Rivendell

Suilad mellyn-nin - Greetings my friends

*Minas Sindë supposed to mean Grey Tower. There are a few different words for Grey or rather Gray as for Mithrandir (Gandalf elf name) meaning Grey pilgrim.


	2. II Imladris

The sun just started to set when Legolas and Serina entered the valley of Rivendell. They walked down a narrow path before they had to dismount and crossed the bridge. "Mea govannen, caun Legolas." The elf smiled to Legolas.

"Mae govannen, mellon-nin." Legolas smiled back. Legolas looked over to Serina who was watching them. The stable hand took the horses and started to take care of them. "Come." Legolas said and together they started to walk to the Last Homely House.

"Legolas!" Two identical elves cried when the saw the blond elf approaching.

"Elladan, Elrohir, Mellyn-nin." Legolas smiled as he heard their voices. He was pulled in to a slight embrace before the noticed Legolas had brought a guest with him.

"Who is this?" Elladan asked while he took a step forward.

"Serina." Serina said shyly.

"Welcome to Imladris." Elrohir smiled and held his hand out. Serina looked at the hand before she gave him a soft smile, not accepting the hand to the disappointment of Elrohir. Together they walked inside but even before they reached the Hall of Fire, a friendly but stern voice sounded from behind them.

"Legolas?!" The voice of the fair lord of Imladris sounded from behind.

"Hir Elrond." Legolas said while he turned around to greed the Elven lord.

"It is good to see you, penneth, but why did I not receive a message that you were heading this way?" He asked joining them on their walk to the Hall of Fire.

"I did not think of that, to be honest." Legolas told him when they walked in to the Hall of Fire. Serina tried to keep up as fast as possible, but there were so many beautiful things to see.

"Does your adar know you have left Mirkwood?" Elrond asked suspiciously, as he suddenly stopped walking.

"Aye, he knows. I had told him I would accompany Serina to here before I would return home." Legolas told him calmly while he took place at one of the big tables, Elladan and Elrohir joining them. Serina still stood by the door as she was admiring the room they had walked in with the painted plafond and everything else she saw. "Serina, come and join us." Legolas called her when he saw her still standing there. Serina walked over to them and took place on the right side of Legolas, facing Elladan.

"So you are Serina, I guess?" Elrond asked with a little smile.

"Aye, and you must be the noble and fair lord from Rivendell I suppose." She said while she took in the gentle face of indeed the lord of Rivendell. Elrond nodded with a little smile. Soon enough some elves came and prepared the table, so moments later they could eat. They all started to eat and when they were finished, lord Elrond ordered a servant to make two bedrooms ready.

"From where did you come? Except from Mirkwood now." Elladan asked cuiously.

"I come from Minas Sindë. It lies in the far east." Serina told him with a little smile.

"Minas Sindë?" Elrond asked and Serina nodded to him. "What was your reason to travel that far?" He asked while he did not know if the Minas Sindë from Serina would be the same one that Florin mentioned some time ago when they were still in Helm's Deep.

"My friend has traveled to Middle-Earth over a year ago and she wasn't home when I left to find her. We are quite worried about her." Serina explained.

"How long do you travel from your Minas Sindë to, I do not know, Mirkwood, or here Imladris." Elrohir asked. He was looking for another adventure. It was too calm for him and he was getting quite bored without a thing to do that he has not done already a million times.

"It would take about three to four weeks to travel from Minas Sindë to Mirkwood. It all depends on the weather, how you travel, if you have a horse or pony, if there are enemies on their way... In the winter normally the high and cramped passes are cut off from the snowfall, which would mean you have to travel through the mountains, but that takes very long and it would not be the safest routes to take, We heard very little about goblin attacks and other things like that..." Serina slowly trailed off. These people, or rather eves knew very little from the things outside Middle-Earth, but therefore she had to say she knew very little from Middle-Earth. Now she wished she would have her bag again so she could have shown them a map, those stupid woodmen.

"Maybe it would a good idea to go and see where our rooms are?" Legolas said while he held back a yawn and looked at Serina.

"I think that would be a good idea. Tomorrow I will tell you more, if you wish me to of course." Serina said before she stood.

"I would like to hear more, but for now I indeed bid you a good night." Elrond said. A servant walked over and Legolas and Serina bid them a good night before they followed the servant to the guest rooms. The rooms were small, but still very spaciously. Serina stood in front of the window admiring the beauty from the valley in the gloom. She still had a lot to learn, and she really didn't mind because you know: Wisdom is one of the most valuable things in life, just like love. Legolas changed himself from his traveling robes to comfortable sleeping tunic and loose leggings before he slipped under the covers and fell in to his elvish sleep. Serina soon also slipped under the covers for a well-deserved night rest.

* * *

In the morning, Serina woke by the lout chattering and singing from the birds. It was not long after sunrise and she thought these people would not be up for an hour or so, so she simply got up and sneaked out as soft as possible. She walked down over the still damped grass and sat down at the edge of the stream once again admiring the beauty of the valley. After some time Serina saw Legolas walking around who was probably looking for got up and walked to him.

"Good morning." She said softly.

"Good morning. Shall we go and see if we can have breakfast?" Legolas asked while they walked back to the Last Homely House.

"Good morning." Elladan and Elrohir said in unison when they approached the table where they were sitting at. A few other 'good mornings' from Elrond, Glorfindel and Lindir followed. Legolas and Serina wished them also a good morning before they sat down and started their breakfast.

"You wish to learn things? Have you ever heard about hobbits?" Elrond asked after they had finished their breakfast.

"Nay, what is a hobbit?" Serina asked.

"Hobbits are a shy folk that lives in the Shire. They are about as big as dwarves are.

"And we are going to see them?" Serina asked curious. This was one of the things she did not know about Middle-Earth.

"If you wish to, we could indeed go and see them." Legolas threw in.

"Allright, if we go there I'd be better prepared for what is coming. Tell me more about them."

"Well," Elrond started. "Hobbits like to eat for example. If they can, they will have five large meals a day, while we have only three."

"How do they look like?"

"Besides from being dwarf sized, they do not grew beards, like elves. They have very big and furry feet."

"Furry feet?" Serina shuddered at the thought of having furry feet.

"Aye, and if they wish to look neat they comb or brush it."

"How about wearing shoes then?"

"Hobbits do not wear shoes, except for when they have to get in to mashes or muddy places, and then they will wear dwarf boots."

"Oh, would their feet not hurt after a long walk?"

"I do not know that, but did you know there is a proverb in the Shire saying when something is really useless? It says: It is as useless as a shoe shop in the Shire."

"And how do they live?"

"They live in hobbitholes. Not a nasty smelly, muddy and cold holes, a hobbithole. Besides from that hobbits like to eat, they are very good gardeners and cooks; they love their comfort of their holes. Like a large chair in front of the fireplace with a good cup of tea and their pipe."

"I would like to meet them." Serina said after some time. "Hannon-le, for telling me." Serina said with a smile.

"If you have other questions, I would like to answer them for you." Elrond said before he stood and wished everyone a good day.

"Now you are here, Legolas, how about a shooting contest?" Elladan asked with a grin.

"You really want to be beaten again?" Legolas asked seriously.

"I do not care to win or lose, it is always fun, and a good practice." Elladan explained.

"I will get our bows and quivers." Elrohir said while he stood and walked away to retrieve their stuff.

"All right, that is true. Are you going to join us?" Legolas asked Serina.

"First tell me what a shooting contest is about." She said.

"We shoot on a target from a distance. The target has several circles and the aim is to hit it in the middle..." Elladan started.

"...because those give you the most points. The one with the most points wins the game." Elrohir finished the sentence from his brother. Who just walked in with two quiver hung over his shoulder and in each hand a bow. Serina nodded.

"Do you do that often? I mean finishing each other sentence?" She asked confused.

"They do sometimes. They are twins, which might explain why those things happen." Legolas said.

"Oh, I had not seen that they were twins." Serina said with a frown before she smiled to Legolas saying that his statement was useless.

"Let's get going then." Elladan said while he stood.

"I also will go and retrieve my bow and quiver." Legolas said before he stood. "I will see you at our shooting grounds." Legolas walked away. Elladan and Elrohir retrieved a bow and quiver for Serina so she could join them, before they walked up to the hooting grounds. They put up their targets and putted four wooden stags in the ground at 12 meter. (40 feet) Legolas joined them and they quickly explained the rules to Serina.

"One of us will call and at 'shoot' you will shoot at the target. As far, we will go and shoot four sets of five arrows and after every set, we will go and retrieve our arrows and count our points." Elrohir explained.

"Who has the most points at the end is the winner." Elladan finished. "Go and stand at a stag. Do not walk when you or someone else still holds an arrow on their bowstring." Serina nodded and everyone took his or her place.

"Ready... Aim... Shoot..." Legolas called and at shoot all four let go of their cord and shot their arrows. Legolas called another four times before they went to retrieve their arrows. After they had returned to their spot it was Elladans turn to call, and after Elladan it was Elrohirs' turn. After it was Serinas' turn, they once again collected their arrows and counted their points to see who had won their game.

"At the last place, we have Elrohir. In a tie, we have Serina and me. And the obvious winner, we have Legolas." Elladan announced. "Congratulations." He smiled at Serina.

"Hannon-le, it was fun. Congratulations Elladan, Legolas." She said with a smile. "But too bad for you Elrohir."

"I do not mind so much. The game is indeed fun, besides I prefer to fight with a knife instead with bow." Elrohir explained. "What would we all say of a cup of tea?"

"Excellent." Elladan said and rearranged the quiver on his shoulder before they all walked back to the Last Homely House. They all putted their bows and quivers away before they rejoined each other in the Hall of Fire. They all sat down and with a cup of tea, Legolas talked about what happened after they had left Imladris to go to Helm's deep, last winter. They had heard the accounts from their own father but they wanted to hear it from Legolas as well.

"Well, what was that about that female dwarf you had told about that Gimli cared about?" Elrohir asked curious.

"The female dwarf..." Legolas said thoughtful. "I think it is your friend, Serina."

"Can you remember her name?" Serina asked.

"Her name is Florin. Gimli was so nervous every time he had and tried to have a conversation with her."

"That is the name of my friend I am searching for." Serina said while her eyes grew big.

"Well, than our next destination will be Helm's Deep." Legolas declared.

"Ada said something about practicing between you and Gimli." Elladan said with a smirk.

"Aye, I helped Gimli practicing what to and what not to say to Florin. In one word; helpless. However, at the end, everything worked out fine. Florin is really different from all the other dwarves I ever met. She enjoyed company from Elrond and me; she said something about being around elves as well as dwarves."

"Aye, we in Minas Sindë live up in the mountain in our city while under us and not very far from us there lays a fortress from the dwarves who live in the mountain. We have much contact with them and we celebrate several things with them. That is also a reason why my best friend is a dwarf. As far as I have heard, your connection to the dwarves is much worse."

"Aye, it once began with a necklace made by dwarves from dwarf recourses and an elven king that had ordered it and who of course wanted to have it. After this, the story that the dwarves tell is different from ours, I think. It supposed to be something like; the dwarf king wanted to have it for him because it was much more beautiful than he ever expected it to be. On the other hand, it would be more like that the elven king had the dragon sickness, as it is named. Having treasure and wanting more and more. This also reminds me at the Lonely Mountain and the Arkenstone..." Legolas explained. "At the end, that story caused to separate these two races, sad but true." Finishing the story, it was time for lunch. After lunch, Serina and Legolas spend their afternoon studying maps so tomorrow they could continue their journey. After dinner, Serina went outside probably for the last time for a long time, maybe even ever admiring the valley, once again. Legolas decided he would write a letter.

 _Dear adar,_

 _I write to you because I would not be returning from Imladris now. I thought it would be best to travel with Serina. We are going to Helm's Deep, which also means it gives me another chance to see Gimli again. I shall return as soon as possible._

 _Legolas_

Legolas sent his letter and thought it also would be a good idea to announce to Gimli that he would be coming to Helm's deep.

 _Dear Gimli,_

 _I write to you because I want to announce that I together with I think she is a friend of mine are coming to Helm's deep. The she-elf I am bringing with me is a friend of Florin. You will hear all the other things when we have arrived._

 _Till then,_

 _Legolas_

After he also had sent the letter he went to fetch Serina because tomorrow they would leave at first light.

 **-Hi there! This was the second chapter; I hope you liked it, so yes, please give me a review. I hope you can give me some ideas about what could happen in their travel to Helm's Deep you also may beta me. This was also actually just the beginning because all the fun will start after we have left Helm's deep to explore the unexplored! See you in the next chapter!-**

Dictionary

Mae Govannen - Well met

Mellyn-nin - My friends

Imldris - Rivendell

Hir - Lord

Penneth - younger one

Hannon-le - Thank you

Adar - father


	3. III Tea

The sun just started to peek over the Misty Mountains, when Legolas and Serina walked from the stables with their horses. "Have a good trip and may you safely arrive at the Glistering Caves." Elrond said with a warm smile. Elladan en Elrohir stood just behind their father to say goodbye.

"Keep our pretty fiend save, because we definitely want to see her again." Elrohir whispered in his ear while they hugged each other.

"I certainly will, but you will never get her." Legolas teased back.

"Have a good trip, and say 'hi' from us to your dwarf friend." Elladan said after he also had given Legolas a hug.

"I will. Both of you, be nice for your adar, because I do not wish to miss all the fun of you getting punished." Legolas said with a laugh before he gave Elrond also a slight hug. Legolas got on the back of Anod and watched Serina say goodbye.

"If we will have another bow contest, I will make sure I beat you." She said with a smile to Elladan. "We will find you a game you will enjoy as much as we enjoy shooting." She said with a little smile to Elrohir. She both hugged them goodbye before walking to Lord Elrond. "Hannon-le, for letting us stay here, and for everything else you have done for me these few days we have been here."

"You are very welcome, and you are welcome any other day. It was a pleasure." Elrond said while he lightly bowed his head. "I also wish you a save travel and I hope you find Florin." He said with a little smile before they walked to her horse. "I hope we see each other again, so I may learn more about Minas Sindë, and everything beyond."

"I really hope we will see each other, I will bring Florin with me." Serina smiled and got on the back of her horse. "Goodbye and till we meet again." Serina said and before they disappeared from view, Legolas and Serina waved at Elrond and his two sons.

"Goodbye." They all said and just before they disappeared, they waved back before going inside.

The sun started to set and Legolas and Serina dismounted. They both shared lembas bread and drank something before they climbed in to a tree so they could rest. When the sky turned from dark to light, and when the stars slowly disappeared, the two elves awoke again with a day full of riding ahead. They shared again lembas bread and drank water before they called their horses. They checked them both before they mounted and were on their way to the Glistering Caves. On their left, they followed the mountains down to the south, which is something they are going to do for most of their travel to Helm's Deep. It was about two hours before sunset, when they halted for the night again. On their way, Legolas had collected some berries. Serina collected some nettles for tea and some other things like rhubarb. Tonight they would not need to eat lembas (luckily). Legolas made a little fire and sat down on a nearby log. Serina had filled the only metal pot they had taken with water after she had filled the skins again, before returning to Legolas.

"Great, you have a fire." Serina said while she added the nettles to the water.

"And you have found the nearby stream." Legolas said while he gathered the collected fruits.

"Aye, I did. Now we can have some tea." Serina said after she put the pot on the fire and picked a berry from Legolas offered hand.

"I never had such tea before. I know nettles can hurt you pretty bad when you touch it." He motioned to the leather gloves lying on the log he was sitting on.

"We use to drink it often at home, and they grow like everywhere."

"I know, but as far as I know they cause more harm than they are useful."

"You will see when it is ready." Serina said getting some more berries. She watched the horses graze in the gloomy light of the setting sun. "Or rather taste it." She added thoughtfully. A half hour later, she got the pot of the fire and removed the nettles out of the water. Serina carefully filled two wooden cups and handed one to Legolas.

"Hmm..." Legolas hummed after he took a sip. "Not bad."

"Because it isn't. Otherwise, I would never have made it. It also suppose to sooth your stomach if it would hurt." Serina told him after she also had taken a sip.

"I did not expect that it would do that, especially of what I know that it can do." Legolas said while he looked at her.

"Well, by boiling it you clear the poison from the leaves, so it cannot harm anymore." Serina explained. Legolas nodded and took another sip. They both drank until the tea was gone and ate some before Legolas put the fire out and they climbed the tree.

"Good night." Legolas said before he fell in to his elvish sleep.

"Sleep well." Serina replied before she fell asleep too.

The sun just started to appear at over the snowy peaks of the Misty Mountains when they both awoke and rose for another day travelling south. They finished the last of the berries they picked yesterday and once again, they filled their skins before they called their horses. "You know you sleep different from me?" Legolas asked while he dismounted. It was in the middle of the day. They had find a nice green spot next to a little mountain stream to take a break.

"Aye I do." Serina answered while she sat down in the grass.

"Why?"

"Although I can sleep like you in your elven sleep, I prefer to sleep like humans do." This confused Legolas, by what Serina said.

"I do not understand."

"It begins with different kind of species, but I am not going to explain that. I can choose between elven and human sleep. Like if there would be danger, or I would feel very unsafe I would sleep in my elven sleep, because elven sleep is less deep and does not leave a slumber like human sleep does." Serina explained. "That makes it easier to wake up and be ready for anything that would pose a threat for me, but I have to sleep longer if I want to feel rested."

"That is strange, or at least I find it strange." Legolas said thoughtful, thinking back to Estel. He had not seen him in almost a year, like Arwen.

"It is what you are used too, isn't it? Those Hobbit- things are strange to me."

"Hobbits. They are strange to everyone, but they are a good folk, and they do not harm anyone."

"Shall we continue?" Serina asked while she got up and retrieved her horse. "Aye, but furry feet and that they can eat for three grown dwarves?" Serina laughed and mounted. Legolas shook his head with a smile before he mounted Anod.

"Then think of the men who would be jealous on us because illness can not affect us."

"That is a good one." Serina said thoughtful. She once had met a group of nomads who had come to seek aid for those who had severely fallen ill. They all had camped in their hall while each of them at their time sat down by the bed their friends or family had lay in. Some others went to their cattle to watch over them. They never said much even when she asked them she received either in the western language with a heavy accent her answer or in broken elvish her answer. She could guess that they would speak a few different languages, like their own nomad language, which that heavy accent of them fitted perfectly. She had tried to learn their language and in return, she had tried to learn them elvish. Before they left at the end of the winter, she could understand and speak a few simple sentences while they had improved a little in their elvish. In their thanks, they had given her a necklace with their talisman of a wooden sparrow. They are free people, like the sparrow.

"You seem thoughtful, where are you thinking at?" Legolas asked while he interrupted the thought stream of Serina.

"About home." She said looking at him.

"Because of that what I said?"

"I had to think of the nomads who had come for aid for those who had fallen ill." She explained.

"Those nomads are also men?"

"Aye, if I ever would get the chance I would go and travel with them, to see how it is to be a free men and to see the rest of our world."

"A free elf?" Legolas said with a frown.

"Elves are always free, or it must be against their will. Nay, I still will be a free men."

"What do those nomads?"

"They travel without a destination. They normally do not come close to any kind of city or village, or there must be something seriously wrong."

"You also have men that live in cities or villages?"

"Aye, we have. I have visited one on my way to here. I think it was the first time in many years or maybe ever that an elf had visited them. Almost everything is made out of wood and almost everyone was dressed in brown clothing, very simple clothing. They were not used to strangers as almost immediately, they called their guards and they took me to their leader. He had a big building in the middle of the town, and was one of the few who were not dressed in brown. I told them my reason and that I did not mean any harm. I stayed three days before I continued my journey."

"You visited other places on your way to Middle-Earth?"

"I could, but decided I did not want to cause any trouble, so I didn't." Legolas and Serina talked a bit for the rest of the afternoon and when the sun started to set they stopped for the evening. They ate and drank something before they climbed a tree. Soon Serina slept in het elven state and a little while later Legolas joined her in his elvish sleep.

* * *

"Have we now received something from Serina?" A soft female voice spoke.

"Nay, we haven't. I do not hope something has happened to her. Just think she is too busy to write to us." Cervanus spoke before he put his helmet on.

"Be very careful." Alnata spoke to her husband.

"She will be alright, like me. Now stop worrying about me and her." He said while he arranged his quiver on his shoulder.

"Cev, are you ready?"

"Give me a minute, Dealion." He called before he said the She-elf goodbye and left to join the side of his lord.

"Is she still that worried?" He asked while they crossed a bridge.

"Aye, it will be her undoing if she won't stop it. I worry too, but do not lie awake at night because of it."

"I can imagine why, because the dwarf has not returned yet."

"That also is a part of the reason to worry. But that is also the reason Serina has left us, to go and look for her."

"Let us hope they are both unharmed and that they might even return with great wisdom where we can learn from too."

"Aye, we do." Cervanus sighed and watched his friend take place at his chair in the throne room. He greeted the son of Dealion, who stood on the other side of the throne in exactly the same armor as himself. Briadir gave Cervanus a little nod before they both took their position. They stood there the whole morning. It was more for show that that it was useful (on the moment). After the whole morning to have listened to his folk, they all three retreated to go for lunch.

"What do you want us to do?" Briadir asked after some time.

"You could go on a scout with the new recruits. We have not heard from danger recently so to get them some experience it would do them good, also for their spirit as for yours." Dealion said while he looked at Cervanus while he said the last part.

"Then we shall take them out for a scout." Cervanus said while he got up from the cushions on the ground. He put his helmet on his head again before he left.

"He seems troubled." Briadir said after his friend had left.

"He is. That is also why I had sent him away, to take his mind off from what is bothering him."

"Is it about Serina? I miss her."

"I know, we all do, I think."

"Well, I am going to join him, ada."

"Be careful, ion-nin." Dealion said before his son disappeared. Cervanus stood in his brown leather armor and dark green robes in front of a group of five young elves who were dressed exactly like him. Most of them looked nervous. It would for those who looked nervous, would be their fist scout since they joined the court. All carried a bow and quiver and a belt with a dagger on it.

"You all know what to do. I know it can scary or exiting but we are here for our lord, home, and families. He looked at Briadir who was about to join them. "Now we are complete. Are there any questions?" He asked. When no one said a thing Cervanus turned on his heel and walked the opposite direction they came from. They exited the woods they call home and looked over great grassy valley.

"I have never been out of the woods." One of the scouts whispered to another.

"Me either, although it does not look bad." He whispered back while he looked around.

"Let's go then." Briadir said while he started running. The other followed a little behind. After they had crossed the valley, they took a little narrow path. The path would even be difficult for an experience rider. First, the path went up a bit before going down again. Briadir grinned after he heard gasps from the scouts behind him. Before them, a large grassland stretched out as far as they could see, and of course that would be far because they are elves with their elfsight. Not far from their left, a large waterfall thundered down a 150 feet. (45 meter.) Here and there would occasionally stand a tree, and at the edge of the lake the waterfall made where some deer, drinking. A narrow path followed down, hidden for those who would not know it would be there.

"I think that was far enough for now. Next time we will go down." Cervanus said getting the attention once again.

"I agree. Let's get go back." He said and they returned home.

 **\- Hi! I hoped you liked it, than please review me. I hope to tell you more about Minas Sindë very soon. Thank you Annreader for reviewing my two chapters, hope you stick to me till the end!-**

Dictionary

Adar/ Adar - father

Hannon-le - thank you

Ion-nin - My son


	4. IV Helm's Deep

The birds started to sing when Legolas awoke it was just before dawn. Serina was still asleep in her elvish sleep. He landed softly on his feet underneath the branch he slept on. He called the horses and waited some time before he decided he wanted to wake up Serina. He climbed back in the tree and softly grabbed her wrist. Serina startled awake because of that something gripped her. "Watch out, don't fall." Legolas said softly and let go of her arm.

"What is it? Are we in danger?" She asked while she sat up.

"Nothing is wrong, I wish to leave in mere minutes, but I wish to eat before we leave." Legolas explained. Serina nodded and slipped down the branch to land on her feet. They both shared a lembas and drank some water before they continued their travel.

Soon it was afternoon and they both rode underneath the leaf deck of the trees who shield them from the hot afternoon sun. Serina looked round while she moved her fingers from her right hand on her thigh as if she would be playing the piano. "Should we stop and have a little break?" Legolas asked after some time.

"Nay, I do not wish to have a break. I prefer to continue traveling." Serina said while she shortly looked at him. She encouraged her horse in to a trot. Legolas simply followed her; he wondered why she did not want to have a little break. Legolas decided he would ask her later when they would have set up her camp. The rest of the ride they spent in silence, with their own thoughts.

When the sun started to set Serina let her horse walk before she dismounted on a small clearing. The horses were tired and both elves were in a need to stretch their legs. Soon Legolas had build a fire and Serina had returned from her scout and while she looked around for danger, she had gathered some fruits. Soon they would arrive in Helm's Deep; they had only a few days in front of them. Serina handed Legolas a few wild strawberries she already had noticed his fondness for the fruit. She ate one herself while she looked around. She still had that stupid nervous feeling in her stomach; there was nothing around posing an immediate threat to them.

"Why did you not want to stop for a break this afternoon?" Legolas asked cautiously after he had finished his strawberries.

"I just want to get to Florin as fast as possible." Serina said as excuse.

"Why now not wanting to have a break while we are traveling for several days now and not skipping one before? You also slept last night in elven sleep, why not your normal men sleep?" Legolas blurted while his curiosity took over.

"I-I have this feeling, I do not know how to explain but it tells me something is going to happen." Serina told him while she looked at her hands that lay in her lap as she sat next to Legolas in front of the fire. "I saw nothing at my scout, so I do not know what to make from it..."

"You are not nervous of meeting your friend again?" Legolas offered.

"Nay, why would I be nervous about that?" Serina asked. "Something bad is going to happen." She looked at him and he could see something in her eyes he had not seen from her yet. He saw that she was frightened but there were also other things besides the reflection of the fire in her eyes. She sighed and moved her ears upwards, listening to sounds. In the beginning, there was no sound except for the rustling of the leaves by a breeze, but soon enough there was a vague stomping sound and Legolas jumped to his feet. Quickly the sound of stomping grew and strangers would come close to the elven campsite.

"Yrch!" Legolas yelled while he picked up his bow and shot an arrow.

"Yrch?" Serina asked while she jumped on her feet searched Legolas' target. She also had heard the sound but had no idea what to make from it.

"Orcs!" Legolas said and shot a second one. Serina also putted an arrow on the string.

"What are these creatures?" She asked while she shot one herself.

"Evil!" Legolas said. "I thought they would not bother us again?"

"Again?" Serina asked while she put her bow back on her back and stated to fight one with her dagger.

"After the war of the ring, we have not encountered them again." Legolas answered and shot the orc Serina was fighting against.

"Tell me about that later." Serina said while he blocked attack from another orc. It took several more moments and dead orcs before they were save again. "Those are ugly creatures." Serina said while she bent over one of the orc bodies to inspect the features of the creature.

"An Uruk-hai." Legolas said while he wiped his hand on his leggings. "He was the leader of his party, I think. I do not understand why they attacked us, they only a small party."

"But what matters is that we survived the attack." Serina said while she climbed a tree and looked around for their horses. The horses probably got scared and had run away to return later. Serina thought before she settled herself. There were still a lot of things she did not understand, but she could ask them later, and if she had forgotten, they would not have been important enough, she decided.

"Aye, are you unharmed?" He asked.

"I am unharmed, you too, I take it?" She drank some water before she cleaned her hands on a cloth. She broke the lembas in two and past the second piece to Legolas who also just had settled down on the branch next to her.

"I am well; no harm has come to me." He accepted the way bread but after the fight, he had lost his appetite. First, he carefully laid or rather hung his bow and quiver on the branch he was on before he began nibbling on the bread. Finished with his piece of lembas he drank and settled himself against the trunk. "How about that funny feeling of you? Is it still there?"

"I think it is almost gone. I can tell you tomorrow if it is gone or not. Sleep well." Serina told him with an uncertain smile.

"Sleep well, Serina." Legolas said before he eyes glazed over in to his elven sleep.

* * *

Three days they rode swiftly and fast, only stopping to rest their horses at noon, also to have a drink and stretch their legs before continuing. At dusk, they stopped and made camp and scouted the area before sleeping, to awake at dawn to travel again. They were now almost in Helm's Deep as they only had a half days ride in front of them when they dismounted again.

"We are almost there." Legolas said while he strokes his nose. Anod breathed softly and pushed his nose in Legolas hand. "It is good to be riding together, isn't it?" Legolas whispered in Anod's ear, he digged his hoof in the earth as agree. Legolas smiled as he patted him before he looked at Serina. She looked a bit tired but she got brighter every meter they came closer to Helm's Deep.

"Then we will arrive tomorrow at noon, if I am right?" Serina said while she walked over to Legolas and Anod.

"Aye, we will. Then we will both see our friends again." Legolas answered with a smile. "Shall we go and scout before we go and rest?"

"Aye, let's go." Serina said and within a half hour, they both had returned. "I have seen nothing out of place." Serina said when she saw Legolas.

"Me neither." Legolas said and swiftly climbed one of the mighty and old trees. He softly spoke to the tree to thank him. Serina also climbed the same tree and tossed him their water skin and a half way bread. She drank herself some water and ate her piece of lembas. When they were one, they both wished each other a night before they both went to sleep and the sun's rays had left for the day.

* * *

The first rays of the sun lighted the ever with snow covered peaks of the misty mountains as the sky grew lighter with the upcoming day. Serina and Legolas just finished their preparations for their last ride until they would return to their destination, for now. They rode swiftly and fast between the forest trees on a thin path until it got steeper and they had to walk so the horses would not get an injury. They passed over the opening leaving the woods and walking in to a large valley.

"Welcome to the valley of Helm's Deep." Legolas said in a smile.

* * *

Alnata turned and tossed underneath her blankets unaware she had woken up her husband. He sighed and stood to fetch a glass of water. He had set the glass down before he kneeled down at the side of his wife and softly shook her shoulder. "Nata, wake up, saes." Cervanus called softly. She stirred but did not wake. "Alnata, wake from your dark dreams." He called out a bit louder. She stirred again and opened her eyes. She looked at her husband while her eyes filled with tears. "It is all right." Cervanus said softly and handed his wife the glass when she sat. "Tell me, what was your dream about?"

"I- I dreamed, I saw Serina." She said after she had taken a sip from the water.

"Aye, what happened?"

"She- She was with another elf, but they were attacked..." She said while tears spilled over her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thump making her look at him.

"She will be all right. You remember I learned her. How to shoot the bow, and how to fight with her dagger. She will be all right, but you also said there was another elf?"

"Aye, a blond one. He is also a bow master." She said trough her sobs. Cervanus got the glass from her trembling hands and set it down again.

"She will be well, and she will return with the dwarf." He said while he hugged his wife and hoped she would believe his words because he did not know if he believed them himself. After some time she had calmed again so that she was almost asleep. The lack of all other nights of bad rest and having a nightmare had exhausted her. Cervanus laid her gently down tucking her in before he got to his side of the bed. He placed a gentle kiss on her brow before he led down himself and fell asleep.

* * *

 _I am in the Throne room, if you need me._

 _Cervanus._

Alnata looked at the little piece of parchment that she had found next to her bed this morning. She could not remember the last time she had slept in that late. It was already almost time for lunch when she had dressed and made her way up to the Throne room. She gave her husband a little smile when she knew he had seen her and she waited patiently till all the other elves were gone to join them in the hall where they normally would have lunch.

"Join us, Alnata." Dealion said with a wave of his hand when he had stepped of his throne. Cervanus, Briadir and Alnata followed their lord to the next room where they sat down on the cushions.

"You look tired, Cev." Dealion said when he had removed his helmet.

"I am sorry." Alnata said softly looking from Dealion to Cervanus. Dealion frowned as well as his son. "I had a bad dream, and awoken Cev in the process." She explained. All three other elves nodded.

"It is not for my part to decide or to say anything actually, but would it not be a good idea to maybe go and visit a healer? He might be able give you something that allows you to properly sleep at night." Briadir said thoughtful. He like any other ranger had followed lessons so each of them would know the basic lessons in healing.

"That would be a good idea." Cervanus said while he looked at the she-elf who sat next to him. "But first let us eat, I am starving." He said, Dealion nodded and then laughed at the comment.

"Enjoy." He said before they started eating. They were about to finish their meal when a guard appeared through the heavy curtains followed by a little form.

"Hir-nin? A visitor request your present." The guard said while he stepped aside to let the dwarf through.

"Hydión, mellon-nin! Enter and join us." Dealion said with a bright smile. "You may leave." He said to the guard who left immediately.

"Hannon-le for the lunch, hir-nin." Alnata said and stood.

"Hannon-le that you joined us. Think about what we have said." Dealion said before left. "Tell me, what I owe you for climbing all those stairs?"

"You owe me nothing, mellon-nin. I am in a dire need for some good advice from a friend."

"We shall leave you in peace." Cervanus said who was already getting up from his place.

"Nay, you do not need to leave. Dealions friends are mine." The dwarf replied and Cervanus sat down again.

"What is troubling your mind?"

"You have sent elves to search for Florin, or am I mistaken?" Hydión asked softly.

"Only one of ours was brave enough to go and leave to search for her." The elf-lord told him while he looked at Cervanus.

"You know her. She is my daughter and good friends with Florin." Cervanus said while he looked from the dwarf to his lord and back.

"Serina? Has she gone to search for her?" He asked not believing the words he heard.

"Aye, she has gone for a month or two now." Cev said while he could not hide the worry and hurt from his face. He missed her dearly and wanted her back as soon as possible. Fine lines on the dwarfs face appeared around his eyes, making him look a lot older in wear.

"And you have not received any word from her?" He asked.

"Nay, we have not. And that is what worries us that something had happened to her." Hydión nodded and watched Briadir poor some cups of tea. He sat down and handed everyone a cup. All were with their thoughts before the time they all sipped their cups. Hydión let out a sigh after he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to his friends face. He could see pity but also that he understood what he was going through.

"I miss my daughter." He murmured and saw the sad smile from Cervanus.

"I know how you are feeling, but to pity each other does not help to bring them back."

"I know." The dwarf said and stood. "Let me know something if news has arrived from them, otherwise I will come soon again or this clears my mind and eases my feelings of despair."

"I will send you word as soon as I know myself." Dealion said and watched his friend leave again.

 **\- Well, I hope you like it. I think this chapter was more about Serina's family than Serina herself I think. You will see, she will learn many more things about Middle-Earth. Next chapter we will finally go and meet Gimli and Florin, yay! See you in the next chapter and don't forget to leave me a review, they will make my story better and they make my day! P.S. Thank you Annreader for your ideas and inspiration!-**

Dictionary:

Saes - Please

Hir-nin - My lord

Mellon-nin - My friend

Hannon-le - Thank you


	5. V Letters

**-Warning! Going to break traditions from Tolkien, sorry!-**

Legolas greeted the dwarf before he dismounted. "Welcome, prince Legolas. Let me take care of your horses while you can go and see your friend." The dwarf greeted with little bow.

"Thank you, I will." Legolas told with a smile while Serina joined him. She walked slowly behind Legolas, on the moment she had forgotten her excitement about seeing her friend again. There was so much to see and Legolas walked excessively fast for her to see it all. He also pretty excited about seeing his friend again. They walked through the long corridors and halls they walked through to stop at last for a heavy wooden door. Legolas knocked and heard a muffled enter before he pushed to door open and entered.

"Legolas?" Gimli asked after he looked up from the parchment he was reading.

"Hello, my friend." Legolas smiled and watched Gimli get up from behind his desk and hugged his friend.

"Who is this?" He asked suspiciously after they had hugged each other.

"I'm Serina, a good friend from Florin." Serina said from where she stood in the doorpost.

"Welcome in Helm's Deep. If you want to go to Florin, you can find her with the tailors." Gimli said with a little bow.

"Hannon-le. But if you would mind taking me there, I do not know the way." Serina said with a shy smile.

"I think I could do that." Gimli said after a moment of thinking. So all three left the workroom of Gimli and walked through some corridors to end up in another hall.

"I do not know about the dwarfs of Minas Sindë but these dwarfs do not understand our elvish words." Legolas told her with a little smile. Serina nodded as she looked around in the hall.

"Hi Gimli, who did you bring?" A familiar voice asked.

"Florin!" Serina said with a big smile and she hastened to her friends side to hug her.

"Serina, what are you doing here?" Florin after she had loosened herself from the tight hug she got from her elf friend.

"Looking for you, because you had yet to return and we had not heard anything from you. That also reminds me that I have to send word to my parents." Serina said and stood again. "Help me remind that before I forget, saes." She said either to Legolas or to Florin.

"Through all what happened I have forgotten to send word indeed." Florin said while her cheeks colored and she thought of the fellow dwarves, and her father who would be worried sick by now. "I should also send my father a word. I do not hope he thinks I have left the world."

"Maybe we could do that first, and then I would like to hear about all your adventures here, in Middle-Earth."

"I will tell you everything, in time." Florin said and stood while she handed her handwork to the dwarf who sat next to her. "Follow me, I will see you soon." She said with a little smile to Gimli and Legolas. Together they walked to some far off hallway, or it seemed like it. "These are my living quarters." Florin said while she opened one of the doors and entered the room. Serina closed the door behind her and looked around when Florin had lightened some candles.

"It looks very cozy." Serina said and she sat down at the table.

"It is. You want something to drink or eat?"

"Some water." Serina answered and saw Florin disappear in the next room that appeared to be a small kitchen.

"Hannon-le." Serina said when Florin handed her a goblet filled with water. Florin walked out of the room again through the door they had come to appear several moments again with parchment, quills and ink in her hands. Serina smiled at her friend, Florin answered with a smile.

 _Dear Adar and Naneth,_

 _I write to you now from Helm's Deep. Florin sits currently on the other side of the table writing her own letter. We are both well, but I yet have to hear about Florin's story and how she ended up here. I have already learned much about Middle-Earth. Hir Elrond from Imladris had told me about Hobbits, whom I hope to see before I return. While we were on our way to Helm's Deep we had fought to orcs, or ych as that is the elvish word for those ugly creatures._

 _From my arrival at the first city in Middle-Earth, Legolas, an elf has guided and traveled with me. He is very friendly and smart, besides he is the crown prince from the woodland realm. He is a wood elf and has this amazing connection with nature. I also have met his adar, who seemed to me to be a fair and noble king. Legolas is a good friend from the dwarf king, which I do not know if I am right, but I saw something in his eyes when he looked at Florin. I will hear that soon enough if I am right. I have seen already beautiful things but I hope I can return with more that only my memory and stories they told me._

 _I will tell you everything when I have returned. When I shall return home, I will send you another letter. Give everyone my greetings and say that I am well and that I think of them. I miss you very much._

 _Your Serina._

. . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Dear father,_

 _My apologies for not writing to you, father. So many things had happened since I left Minas Sindë. I had traveled long but at some point, I had found other dwarves who did not mind to take with them. They were very nice and we traveled together from the Iron Hills to the Misty Mountains. We had not long left the mountains behind and we traveled to the south so we could run for the coming winter. We got attacked by black spider wolves and me and another dwarf were hurt, but do not worry, the other dwarf and I are fine. While being hurt we managed to reach Helm's Deep before we fell ill. At some point Lord Elrond, an elven lord and healer had come and cured us from the poison that made us sick._

 _Now I have fallen in love with the dwarf king of Helm's Deep. I am still here in Helm's Deep and Serina together with her elven friend Legolas who also seems a very good friend of the dwarf king, Gimli had arrived and reminded me to write to you. I miss you and the others of course._

 _Love you,_

 _Florin._

"Are you done with your letter?" Florin asked when she saw that Serina was looking at her.

"Aye, we should go and send them." Serina said while she took the little ribbon that tied her braid and rolled up her parchment before she tied the ribbon to close it. Florin also rolled up her parchment and tied it up before they together made their way outside. They send two hawks with each of them their message, before they went back inside.

* * *

At the same time in Gimli's workroom...

"Ya slayed orcs without me?!" Gimli exclaimed.

"Aye, we did. Only because we had to protect ourselves, they were with no more than fifteen; more would have been trouble for two."

"Ya could not have brought them with ya? We could have had some fun like the old times, mate."

"I know, Gimli. Who will know what the future brings us." Legolas said. "But how is Florin doing? Can she still stand you?"

"How do ya mean still stand me? She is doing perfectly fine!"

"I'm sorry; I did not mean to upset you." Legolas said with a smirk. Gimli crossed his arms on his chest and glared at the elf. There came a soft knock from the door that made them both look up. Florin followed by Serina came in.

"Have you sent your letter?" Legolas asked.

"We have both, yes." Serina said with a little smile. "Florin wants me to have a tour, so she also can tell me all the things I have missed." Serina told them while Legolas nodded. Serina and Florin left, leaving Gimli and Legolas in silence. "Now tell me everything. Do not dare to leave a single detail out." Serina said with a little smile after they had entered the next hallway.

"Well, my travels went fine from Minas Sindë till I had reached the Iron Hills. There I had met dwarves. We formed a party of it were five or six dwarves and together we traveled to the Misty mountains. We did not have much trouble. Sometimes we did see a warg or wolf, but they did not attack us, or something like that. We slayed a scout party of goblins that was in our path when we were traveling through the mountains. They were no problem since there were only two goblins against five dwarves. When we had passed through the mountains, we went south, because winter was approaching and fast. At night, black wolf like creature attacked us and they had huge teeth. We fought them, but they were absolutely stronger than we were. One of the other dwarves as well as me was wounded." Florin said and pulled up her sleeve and showed Serina her scar. The scary wolf had bit me, when dawn approached the wolves retreated. We traveled as fast as possible to Helm's Deep. We all were weary, exhausted and cold because the snow had arrived from the north. After a few days of rest, everyone was feeling better except for Kosili, the other wounded dwarf and me. The numbness in my fingers would not go away and I kept feeling weary. They tended my arm and it healed, but I kept feeling ill. Soon Gimli started worrying about Kosili and me. He told me many stories when he had time and told me about the letters he was writing. He told me others who also had fallen ill after an attack of those awful wolves. He also was getting more grim and concerned was we got more ill, but at some point he was some kind of happy at all of a sudden. He told me that the man and elf were healing from the poison and that the healer came to cure us, and so he did. He brought Legolas with him, who had been ill also with the poison. A few months after Kosili and I were totally healthy again, Kosili and the other dwarves of the Iron Hills left again. Legolas and Lord Elrond, the healer had left a few days after he found us healthy."

"That is quite an adventure may I say." Serina said with a little smile.

"How about your travel to Middle-Earth?" Florin asked.

"Everything went well till I got to the border to enter Middle-Earth. Some woodsmen robbed me. Therefore, it took me much longer about the last part since my map was in my bag they took. Luckily, I still have my pendant, which they must not have seen since it was under my robes. I took a few days of little sleep, little food and water before I suddenly ran in to something, or rather someone. I had run into caun Legolas who had found me during his scout, and I had traveled way further than I would have thought because I had arrived in Mirkwood. From that point, Legolas traveled with me. First, we went to Imladris, Rivendell. There I met Hir Elrond, you know him as the healer. I also met several other lords living in Imladris. I also met the twin sons of Hir Elrond: Elladan and Elrohir. From Imladris we traveled to Helm's Deep."

"You had a relatively save travel, as I hear so."

"Aye, most of the part. But, we fought against yrch who attacked us."

"Yrch? Never heard of them before. How do they look like?"

"Yrch are called orcs in Western speach. Those are filthy creatures with a dark brown, almost black skin. They have piercing yellow eyes and they smell horribly. Long, black filthy nails they have on their fingers, and dirty rotten teeth in their mouth. Legolas someday will tell me more about those creatures, but I do not know if I wish to."

"I do not wish to encounter such thing."

"Nay, you do not." Serina said while she let disgust marry her pretty face. Florin sat down on the ground and looked round with a little smile.

"This is what I wanted to show you, it reminds me of home." Florin said as she listened to the rhythm of the pickaxes and the humming of the working dwarves. All kinds of gems and metals glistered in the light of the flickering torches and beacons with fire.

"It indeed looks a bit like home, doesn't it?" Serina said while she sat down next to her. "Tell me, you wish to return home, or has something beautiful grown between you and Gimli?" Serina asked after some time.

"I wish to return home, to see my father and brothers again and everyone else. However, if I return I probably will never leave again and I do not wish to leave Gimli, for I have fallen in love with him. Alas, I cannot split myself in two." Florin sighed.

"Sooner or later you have to make a choice between them, for I do not think Gimli can travel with us as he needs to rule his own kingdom."

"He probably cannot, indeed. Or he really wishes to cross land and sea to make me happy."

"If that happens, you have found the right one to share your life with, I would say."

"Aye, I think so." Florin said with a sigh.

"Think so, what?" Legolas asked curiously while he sat down next to Serina, while Gimli took place next to Florin.

"That I cannot split myself in two." Florin said not looking at either the elf or the dwarf next to her.

"Why would you want to do that? I don't want you to die." Gimli said with a frown. Serina and Florin both had to chuckle.

"Not literally, silly. I wish to return home, and see my father again. However, that means I have to leave you."

"But you could come back to here, can't you?"

"I think my father would tie me to my bed if I would try to leave again." Florin said with raised eyebrows while she looked to Gimli.

"Then I come with you." Gimli said determent.

"And how about your kingdom then?" Serina asked before Florin could.

"The will make it without me, they have done so in the past, and can do it in the future."

"Eventually you still have to return." Florin said while she looked sad to Gimli. Gimli picked her hand from her lap and clasped in both of his hand before he softly squished it.

"We will see when the time comes. I am actually very curios to your home after all the stories you have told me, besides, I am in to an adventure." He told her with a smile and that twinkle in his eyes she noted as excitement.

"Before we go home, can we go and see the Hobbits?" Serina asked.

 **-So, this was the next chapter. Would you like to go to the Shire together with them, or do they have to return home as fast as possible? Either way, this story is not over yet! Please leave me a review and we will see each other in the next chapter!-**

Dictionary:

Hannon-le - thank you

Saes - please

Adar/ Ada - father

Naneth - mother


	6. VI Departure

Two weeks had past in Middle-Earth and beyond.

Gimli turned around and looked at all the dwarves who had gathered to bid him far well. Two weeks long they had prepared for their travel and gave him the chance to leave everything well, because he would not be back any time soon. Gimli got hold of Legolas' green tunic while they both seated on Anod's back. Florin sat behind Serina as they decided it was the easiest to travel with only two horses. All the dwarves who had gathered in front of the grand entrance to Helm's Deep shouted their farewells and well wishes when both of the elves turned and urged their horses in a trot. They waved one last time before they left the valley and out of sight.

"Here we go." Florin muttered against herself.

"Our first destination will be the gap of Rohan." Legolas smiled at Florin. This would only be a short travel, about a day or three. Serina had calculated that it would take up a month before they would be in the Shire. The sun slowly started to set when all of them stood on the ground to make camp for the night. Florin and Serina gathered berries and such things while Gimli and Legolas took care of the campsite. Serina and Florin returned about a half hour later with a little basket filled with fruits. Most of the fruits were apples for they were the first one of the season. They also had found some raspberries and gathered nettles. They also filled they water skins before they returned. Florin filled their only pot with water and the nettles and set it upon the fire.

"You want some?" Serina asked after she had poured three cups already.

"What is it?" Gimli asked while he looked suspicious at the cups.

"Nettle tea." Florin said while she picked up one of the cups.

"No, thank you. I'd rather not get poisoned." Gimli said turning his head away.

"It is not poisonous anymore, why would I make it then?" Serina said.

"I do not know and I do not want to know." The dwarf grumbled.

"Then we have more for ourselves." Serina said while she shrugged and looked at Legolas who held down a chuckle.

"You won't know if you don't try." Florin tried.

"What use does it have if I will be death?" Gimli said not looking at her.

"I've drank this many times, and I am not death, am I?" Florin said with a frown.

"No." He huffed.

"Then try just one little sip, for me." Florin held her already half-empty cup out to him. Slowly Gimli accepted the cup and took a very little sip.

"It tastes like dirty water." Gimli said while he pulled a face.

"It is not that bad Gimli, I think you need to get used to the taste, because I think its taste is getting better with every cup I drink." Legolas said and emptied his cup.

"Aye, just like the ale." He huffed with a little laughter. Legolas could feel his cheeks turn pink as he thought about it.

"Aye, it does." Legolas said making Gimli look up to him.

"Then give me a cup." Gimli said and Florin poured for everyone another cup.

"It is a beautiful evening." Serina said softly.

"It is. You can see so many stars, and the signatures they make." Legolas replied while he also looked to the sky. Serina nodded admiring the sky.

She had never seen it like this because at home the most of the time the view got blocked by the leaves of the trees and she was not allowed to go to the clearing, especially not alone. That made her also think how much she already had accomplished, sitting here, on almost (it felt like) the other side of the world. Now it felt strange that she would be that far away from home, and she now understood why they tried to protect them from all the dangers, but that also brought with them that they would miss a lot of adventure and other beautiful things from the world.

She wondered for some time longer while they sat together around the campfire and drank from the nettle tea and ate the raspberries and some lembas. At some point, they got in their bedrolls and fell asleep under a clear star-filled sky.

Serina woke the next morning by the singing from the birds. The sun started to color the sky light as the stars disappear. She sat up, looked around, and saw that Legolas already awoke.

"Good morning." She whispered to him.

"A good morning it is, indeed." Legolas gave her a little smile. "Have you slept well?"

"I have, I think they do too." Serina said while she looked to the two dwarves with a little smile.

"It is good they did not angry any other creatures with their snoring." Legolas said with a frown as well with a smile.

"Florin is not that bad, but it indeed took me some time to ignore the snoring of Gimli." She said laughing. "Shouldn't we have to wake them so we can eat together before continuing?"

"Aye, I think we have to do that. I don't want to have to listen to grumpy dwarves the whole day." Legolas said and walked over to Gimli.

"We have grumpy dwarves either way, if they sleep too short or too long, or if they ate too little or too much." Serina walked over to Florin and shook her head while smiling. "Florin wake up, saes." She called while she softly shook her shoulder.

"Gimli, it is time to get up. You are snoring the day away." Legolas called and Gimli eyes cracked open.

"The day has not yet begun." He grumbled to the elf and lay down again wanting to get back to sleep.

"Good morning." Florin called after she yawned. Gimli sat straight up again.

"Good morning." He said trying to sound as bright as possible, but failing pretty bad. Both Serina and Legolas let out a chuckle as both dwarves crawled from their bedrolls. Legolas handed them both some bread and their water skin, before he sat down munching on some fruit. When everyone finished their breakfast, they packed again. Packed and well they mounted to continue their trip.

* * *

Alnata sat in front of the window and stared out to the elvencity lost in her own thoughts. Cervanus would not be home before dinner as it was only morning. She shook from her thoughts when one of the two hawks screeched from the window it sat. It took her a moment before she realized that the two birds carried messages. She undid the little scrolls from their feet and as fast as her feet could carry her she ran to the throne room, where she knew her husband would be. Cervanus had to hold himself from not running to her and stay put. She walked up to their lord and presented the letters to him before she sank to her knees from excitement and all the other emotions.

"What is this?" He asked calmly as he picked the pieces of parchment from her shaking hands.

"I think it is- is a message from Serina." She whispered while she shook her head. Dealion carefully opened the letter.

"This is a message from Florin." He said softly after he scanned the letter. "Send for Hydión." He called out. Immediately a servant came up and bowed before him, before ran off with the letter. "Let us retreat." Dealion said and stood. Cervanus helped the elleth on her feet before they followed him to the backroom. All sat down and Dealion gave the still unopened letter to Cev. He opened the letter and started to read. By the time he had finished some tears ran down the perfect pale cheeks.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Briadir blurted impatiently.

"Serina is fine." Cervanus said softly. "She is with Florin and they are both well." More tears welled up and spilled on his cheeks before he could stop them. Alnata softly got the letter from his fingers and started to read herself. Alnata wept silently after she had put the letter down. She missed her so much, but she was also relieved that she had finally heard something from Serina. Briadir fetched the letter and started to read himself. He did not know what to think, but it felt good to know she was not alone and that she was still alive. Dealion almost started to read the letter, when the servant ran in the room slightly panting, followed by the heavy footsteps of a heavily panting dwarf.

"You said... that you had... something of Florin?" The dwarf breathed heavily.

"Aye, Hydión. Join us, saes." He motioned to the cushion next to him. "You may leave hannon-le." The servant bowed before he left them again. Briadir stood to poor each of them a cup of tea, which he could have done earlier he realized.

"Something bad happened?" Hydión asked looking at Cervanus who now held Alnata in his arms while still tears ran down ther face. Dealion handed him the letter from Florin.

"As far as we know nothing bad happened, but I haven't had the chance to read either of the letters." Dealion said and He started to read Serina's letter as Hydión read Florin's letter.

"What does Serina's letter say?" The dwarf asked.

"That she is with Florin. There is another elf with her, and she speaks about Hobbits." Dealion said and the other elves nodded.

"She got attacked by orcs." Alnata said before she let out a sob.

"She said she was well, don't worry." Cervanus said softly trying to calm her down.

"Florin writes she has fallen in love with a dwarf king. She forgot to write me because of all what had happened. She also said that Serina is with her." He said with a little nod.

"I think this is a little celebration worth." Dealion said with a little smile.

"Come tonight to the hall of thousand lights." Hydión said before Dealion could finish. "Take everyone who wishes to celebrate with us with you, you are all welcome." The dwarf said with a little smile while he looked like he dropped a hundred pounds (50 kg) of his shoulders.

"Then we will see you tonight." Cervanus said with a smile after he let a sigh of relief. "If our hir would excuse us so we could fresh us up, saes?"

"Go ahead. We will see each other tonight then." Dealion said and watched the couple leave.

"When have the letters arrived?" The dwarf asked when the two elves were gone.

"I assume not more than five minutes before I sent the servant to fetch you. Alnata had run in to the throne room with the letters."

"Run?"

"Aye, the elleth was desperate to hear something from them." Hydión nodded. He understood what the she-elf must have felt.

"Well, I shall go and make preparations for tonight then." He said and stood up from the cushions.

"Till tonight, mellon-nin."

"So we may toast upon that we know they are together and save." The dwarf said before he left.

* * *

There had not an hour passed when the dwarf had left or everyone knew about the feast that would happen tonight. Totally fresh again Cervanus watched his wife in the mirror as she was busy to braid his hair. He smiled to her and she returned a little smile.

"Now stop worrying, we know they are well."

"I know, but it still seems hard, and I cannot let it go."

"That is why you are going to join me tonight." He turned to face her directly when she had finished the braid. "Sit down, then I will do your hair." He made place while Alnata sat down. He started to brush her hair softly what already made her relax a little bit, and with his long and thin fingers, he made little braids. "She is together with Florin and probably the other dwarf and elf, she will be fine. She will return to us with many beautiful stories for us to hear."

"Aye, but how long will it take her to come home?"

"As long as she needs to, and we will be waiting for her return." He said softly but confident. When he had finished her braiding, he gave her a little kiss. He pulled on his vest with the royal crest before he turned to her once again. "I am ready, are you?"

"I think so." She said with a little sigh. He held her by her arm as they descended the stairs and walked to the entrance of the dwarf realm.

 **-Hi there! It is good that the parents of Serina finally have to hear something from her, isn't it? I am really curious about the dwarven-halls, that is what in the next chapter will be the focus, I think. I would like to know how you think they look like! See you next time!-**

Dictionary

Saes - please

Hannon-le - Thank you

Hir - Lord

Mellon-nin - My friend

Ellon - elf male

Elleth - elf female


	7. VII Dwarf halls

Cervanus and Alnata entered through a set of heavy metal doors. One of the dwarves who stood there waiting for their guests, walked up to them to guide them to the hall of thousand lights. After a few right and left turns and an after descending a few stairs they reached the hall. Cervanus smiled at Alnata who gave him a little smile back before they entered the huge hall. The walls were carved with several different statues with the founder of the dwarf halls at the far end of the hall from where they entered. Large fire pits that lined the wall spread a warm orange glow around them while tables spread around the hall. Cervanus smelled roasted meat and saw fresh baked pies on one of the tables. Every table stood full with delicious food, as well meat for the dwarves as greens for elves; of course, there were other things like bread and cheese like the ale and whine barrels that would not leave your sight. On a little platform in the middle of the hall, a few elves played their instruments while a couple of dwarves had joined them singing along with their songs. On the plafond, a few thousand little crystals spread a soft glow. The halls were not crowed jet, for it was still early and it would get busier while the night would progress.

Cervanus walked slowly through the halls while he held Alnata at her elbow. He accepted the goblet a dwarf offered him. "Hannon-le." He said with a little smile, Alnata also accepted the goblet but she did not take a sip. They slowly walked over to the other side of the hall while in the middle they past a little platform holding a few elves who played on their instruments and a few dwarves who sang on the ancient melody.

"Suilad! It is good to see you." Hydión smiled as the couple walked up to him. "It is good to see you already have been provided with something to drink."

"Aye, it is a pleasure to be here." Cervanus said with a little bow.

"Dealion will join us soon, like all the other dwarves and elves of our realm." The dwarf said with a smile and a merry twinkling in his eyes. It was good they all could celebrate for it was far too long ago they had a reason to celebrate something. All of them could use a lift in their own spirit and have a good laugh and drink.

"That is great to hear, hannon-le." Cervanus smiled and made a little bow. They both took place on the big table standing in front of the feet of the first dwarf lord's carved statue. From the dwarf lord's chair in the middle there was one empty chair they left for their Elven Lord to sit. On the other side of the dwarf lord, there were three empty spaces as they belonged to the three sons of Hydión. Dión, the eldest of the three brothers. He sat next to his father. Hydor, Haydon were almost twins, would Hydor not be a few years older. Then you would have Florin would she not be on the other side of the earth. They now had gathered to celebrate that they finally had heard something from the elleth and the dwarf-girl. Hydión had showed the letter from Florin to his three sons the moment he was within their presence once again. He saw on all thee faces little smiles appear as well as the unshed tears shimmered in their dark eyes.

"Good evening." Dealion said as he approached the table.

"Dealion, it is good you finally joined us." Hydión said with a bright smile. "Let me pour you a glass of wine." He said and poured some red wine in a beautiful carved crystal goblet. Another servant quickly filled his own almost empty tankard with ale.

"Hannon-le." Dealion said as he picked up the goblet and took a little sip from it. They both sat down as Hydión's sons also had joined them on the royal table. All of them watched while dwarves and elves that had come to celebrate and slowly filled the hall. After some time Dealion and Hydión stood while he scraped his voice to get the attention of all their guests.

"Tonight we celebrate that we have received a word from our beloved Florin and Serina. May the Valar bless them in their travels, and that they may return home." Dealion said as he raised his glass as did Hydión with his tankard and they toasted. 'Aye's' followed from the crowd as all kind of toast noises that soon turned in to happy chattering once again. Soon the three dwarf brothers were off in to the crowd were they danced with elves and drank some ale or enjoyed the food and drank some more ale. Dealion and Hydión watched the dwarves and elves enjoyed themselves, at some point they started to talk to each other. Chairing stories of resent events or talking about memories of the past.

"Aye, I do miss Aurelian every dear moment." Dealion said with a sad smile. "We both know I thank my life to you that I have not faded, for I am still thankful for that."

"You thank me over and over again, but you do not need to, mellon. For an elfling could not rule an elf realm could it?"

"Nay, of course not. You reminded me that I still had one that needed me that I had to live for."

"Aye, has Briadir already spoken to you about bounding to someone, I am merely curious." He said with a little smile.

"Not that I know off, though it would do us all good, I think if he would bound with Serina." The elf lord replied thoughtful.

"It would, and I would say they would make a wonderful pair."

"Aye, what about Florin? And how about that dwarf-king she talked about?"

"I will see how he treats her and several other things before I will make a decision." Dealion nodded and sipped his wine, after they continued their conversation. Seeing that both of their lords were in a deep conversation Cervanus stood and almost pulled Alnata with him.

"Cev, what are you doing? Where are we going?" She asked trying to get her elbow from his grip.

"I am not going to sit the whole night watching others having fun. Enjoy this, Nata. Let your mind take you somewhere else, away from your worries and show me the smile were I fell in love with."Cervanus smiled and kissed her. When he broke away, he smiled her. "Dance with me, meleth." Cervanus said while he bowed for his beloved wife. Alnata smiled. How could she not say yes to those beautiful, sky blue, sparkling eyes? Alnata bowed before hem and he held her close as they danced.

* * *

Halvar watched his lord even when he was not on duty he found he could not hold from watching his friend and hir at frequent intervals. He had given him his night off, so he could enjoy himself, but he had found it difficult for he has been, and still is his personal guard. If only Hydión had listened to him, then Florin would not have traveled alone so far away. He had made him on shifts all the time, giving him no chance of leaving to pack bags or leave with her without disgracing himself of not obeying to his lord. Halvar looked in to his tankard were the little lights of the crystal reflected on the surface of his ale. He was not thirsty; neither had he wanted to have ale or some sorts of drinks. He just wanted like everyone else that Florin would return. He had to apologize to her. He had felt relieved when Hydión brought the news of the letter that had arrived from Florin. He sat down on one of the benches on the table and put his tankard down. He sat with his back to the royal table, and watched the musicians and listened to the stories they sang about.

* * *

The night slowly pressed on and as even all night animals would return to their holes, in the dwarf halls most of the elves and dwarves were still enjoying themselves. After many songs, they had danced Cervanus and Alnata had joined the royal table again and drank a glass of wine, joining the conversation of Hydión and Dealion. They had talked with them for at least a half hour before Alnata started to yawn and her eyelids started to droop. Soon they had said goodnight and excused them self as they made their way up to ground level again. Before exiting, a dwarf had handed them a lantern so they safely could walk back to their home. They would not need to use a lantern but better be safe than sorry, would it not? Back in their home Cervanus lit several candles with the candle from the lantern before he let the candle from the lantern die. Cervanus looked at Alnata who smiled at him.

"Have you enjoyed yourself?" He asked.

"I think I have, but it would not have happened if you would not have been there." She said while she went to hug him. "I hope you have too."

"I have, but now it is time for me to go sleep." He said and kissed her before he let her go. They both got dressed for bed before they slid under the covers. "Good night, meleth." He whispered before he blew the last candle out.

"Good night." Alnata whispered back before she fell asleep.

* * *

As dawn made itself present, Dealion emerged from the dwarven halls. Most of the dwarves started to leave and most of the elves would already be in their beds. When he reached and entered the bedroom, Briadir had just finished dressing.

"Good morning, adar." Briadir greeted.

"Good morning, ion-nin." Dealion said and sat down on his bedroll. "Mind to wake me before you leave?"

"Nay, it will just be an hour or so before I leave."

"I know." Dealion said and lay down to get some sleep.

"Sleep well." Briadir said before he left to get some breakfast. When he finished his breakfast and packed his back, he stood watching the scouts gathering. Cev would join them tonight since he joined the feast last night and you are not useful as a tired scout. They would make an extra task of leaving no tracks, since that is one of the lessons and so Cev could test how he is doing with finding tracks. Briadir softly sighed and walked up to their bedroom and sat his pack down by his packed bedroll.

"Ada." Briadir called softly as he crouched next to his father. "Ada?" He asked again softly squishing one of his hands. Dealion smiled as he heard his son's voice.

"Good morning." He said softly and sat up.

"Good morning." Briadir said and stood. On the other side of the room, he picked up his pack and bedroll. Dealion quickly washed his face and dressed before he walked his son to the other scouts.

"I wish you all the luck, and be very careful, but also enjoy your trip. May Eru bless you." Dealion said to all of them. Briadir knew he could not, but he hugged his ada before he started running in the direction he wished them all to go. Just a moment after his scouts followed and Dealion watched until he could not see them any longer before he very slowly returned to get some breakfast. Today he would not sit on his throne to listen to his people, but that would not mean that he would have a day off. He sat down on the pillows in his hardly used office and watched the stacks of parchment. He would not run out of work, so technically he would not get bored. He sighed softly before he picked up the first parchment and started reading. This would be a long day.

 **\- So, I hope you liked the dwarf halls; next chapter will be with our four friends again! See you then!-**

Dictionary:

Elleth - She-elf

Hannon-le - Thank you

Mellon - friend

Suilad - Welcome (or something like Hello)

Meleth - love

Hir - Lord

Adar/ada - father/dad

Ion-nin - my son

Valar/ Eru - God


	8. VIII Bag End

Serina walked through the long grass while Legolas walked next to her followed by Florin and Gimli. She listened to the song of the birds and the breeze that played with the golden brown leaves of the trees and tried to ignore the distant grumbling of an annoyed dwarf.

"Gimli? Would you mind to hold your tongue for once?" Serina asked on her most gentle way.

"My feet hurt." He responded which he not tried to sound like a little child. With a quick and swift motion, Legolas lifted Gimli and putted him down on Anod's back. Gimli glared daggers to Legolas while he dug and twisted his fingers in Anod's mane as far and well as he could. Legolas rolled his eyes and joined Serina's side again, still hearing Gimli's muttering.

"How long will it take until we arrive in the Shire?" Florin asked after some time.

"I think we will be there at dusk, were we probably can stay at an inn, or you wish to go already for an inn and then we will arrive tomorrow at noon in the Shire." Legolas told her. It was about to be noon as Serina just had returned with freshly picked apples.

"I would like to stay in Bree, which would be the next place we would cross if I remember correctly." Serina said while she handed Florin and Legolas an apple. Legolas nodded and took a bite from his apple.

"Then we will stay at the Prancing Pony." He said and watched Serina wipe her mouth. They turned a bit more north with their walk and soon Bree started to appear at the horizon. When they arrived at the gates of Bree, Gimli slid of the back of Anod to join Florin's side while walking. Legolas walked in front guiding Anod with his hand on his shoulder while Serina followed behind him with her horse, leaving space between them for the dwarves to walk. It was not the first time for Gimli to visit a city that belonged to men but he did not know that from Florin, but when he looked at her face, it was very clear it was her first time. She watched all around her seeing women cleaning or cooking, men doing all kinds of things from most of them. She could not even name that or what they were doing, or why they were doing that. Soon a sign with a pony came in to sight; they had arrived at the Prancing Pony. The elves walked with their horses up to the stable where they made sure they had water and hay. When they were satisfied, they walked with the dwarves inside.

"Good afternoon, Can I do something for you?" Mister Butterbur, the owner of The Prancing Pony asked when the four appeared through the door.

"Good afternoon." Legolas answered as he walked up to the buffet. "We would like to have a room for four for the night."

"All right, go in to the hallway," He said pointing with his left hand to the hallway at the left. "Take the first hallway left and then the second door to the right. Let me know if you need something and it will be provided for you."

"Thank you." Legolas said and with the others, they made their way over to the appointed room. It was a small room with four beds and a round table with four chairs. It would do for one night Serina decided while she watched Florin while she sat down on the first bed. Gimli also sat down and immediately pulled out his boots. "I'm going to fresh up myself." Legolas announced and disappeared with one of their bags through another wooden door. Ten minutes later Legolas reappeared in a fresh tunic and leggings. Legolas sat down on the only bed that yet had to be claimed and folded his legs under him. Florin jumped from the bed and handed him the brush, which she had used moments earlier. "Hannon-le." He said softly before giving his hair a quick brush before braiding his damped hair.

"You're welcome." Florin said with a little smile before sitting back on the bed letting Serina finishing her braiding. Gimli stared at the three while he slowly wiggled his toes.

"When are we going to eat?" Gimli asked after Serina had finished her braid on Florin.

"When my hair is dry, about a half hour." Legolas said tying off his braid. Gimli nodded and huffed.

"I think it would be a good idea if we fresh us all up like Legolas did." Serina said eying her dirty robes.

"Aye, I do." Florin said and picked up her back to look for some clean clothing. She got the cleanest clothing from her bag while she waited for Serina to come back from the other room. Serina came back in a Gondor blue long sleeved dress. When Florin came back, it was almost time for dinner. Gimli gave her a little smile.

"Can we go now?" He asked while he pulled his boots back on. Legolas stood and nodded.

"Your dwarf stomach would not wait any minute longer, would it?" He asked and walked up to the door. All of them followed up to the main room where they sat down on one of the tables. Soon Mister Butterbur appeared on their table.

"Good evening, could I get you something?" He asked joyfully.

"One ale and three fruit juices," Gimli said. "Please."

"And dinner?" The hobbit asked.

"Two hams and two salads, please." Florin answered.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." Mister Butterbur said and soon returned with their drinks. "Your dinner will be right up." He said before tending to other guests. A few minutes later they were drinking their drinks absently listening to the minstrel and his poetry. Soon enough two ladies came up and brought them their dinner. Gimli finished his plate first while Legolas and Serina were not halfway through.

"What are they singing about?" Florin asked after some time.

"He is telling one of Mister Bilbo's verses. I think." Legolas mused trying to focus on the minstrel. They all listened while they finished their dinner. They stayed out a little while having another drink before they retired. When they all had dressed again they wished each other a good night.

* * *

The first rays of the sun came over the hills when Legolas was up and already dressed. "Time to get up." He softly called as it went unheard over the snoring of the dwarves. He awakened Serina first and then Florin before walking over the bed where Gimli still lay snoring. With a smirk on his fair face Legolas picked up a full goblet with cold water and threw it over Gimli's face. The dwarf spluttered and sat right up.

"What?" The dwarf growled confused.

"Time to go." Legolas said with the smirk still plastered on his face. Gimli heaved a sigh and slowly got up and dressed himself. Legolas payed mister Butterbur and thanked him. On their way to the west gate they bought some fresh still warm bread before they started with their walk to The Shire, the land of Hobbits. They passed the Old Forrest and Buckland, before they passed the brandywine bridge entering The Shire.

* * *

Old Bilbo sat on a bench in front of Bag End puffing smoke rings when out of the blue two little and two tall figures along with two horses appeared in his line of view. "Good day." The old burglar greeted while he did his best to recognise the faces in front of him.

"Good day, indeed, Mr. Baggins." Legolas greeted with a smile. "It is beautiful weather today. Not to hot and not too cold with a little breeze." Legolas babbled. "Would you mind if we come and join you?" He asked.

"This place is cursed or something? It only attracts strange outsiders." Bilbo murmured while he watched the dwarves, he was really sure they were no hobbits but they were still familiar. "Come in then." They all walked in to the garden and Legolas sat down on the grass in front of the bench Bilbo sat on.

"Did you call, Uncle Bilbo?" A distant voice called. Soon the face of the other Baggins popped from a nearby window to see what was going on. Frodo padded as quickly as he could to greed his friends. "Legolas, Gimli!" He said and gave his friends a brief hug. 'What are you doing here?" He asked watching the other dwarf and elf.

"We come from very far and we had asked them if they would show us the most wonderful places they knew, and this was one of them and I cannot disagree." Florin said.

"Okay." Frodo said with a little frown.

"What does a Hobbit do all day long, if I may ask?" Serina thought looking at the younger Baggins.

"Cooking or have a walk around. We have to eat the things we have cooked." Frodo said with a frown.

"Read in front of the fireplace or sing and do poetry." Bilbo said thoughtful. Serina nodded and smiled. Hir Elrond's description did well.

"I was going to visit Sam if you do not mind." Frodo said to Bilbo. He nodded an blew out another smoke ring.

"I wonder what Gandalf would be doing." He said thoughtful.

"I suppose secretive wizard things." Frodo answered before he left them to go to Sam, but soon enough Frodo came back with the blond Hobbit.

"Master dwarf and Master Elf, it is good to see you." Sam said with a smile as they entered the garden again.

"Samwise!" Legolas smiled. "Who is this? I do not remember we have met?" Legolas smiled at the little hobbit that sat on the arm of Sam. The little girl looked shyly from her father's shoulder.

"That is Elanor, daughter of Samwise The Brave." Frodo smiled giving his old gardener a pat on his shoulder.

"It would do good if we would introduce Florin and the other elf who is Serina." Gimli said. "It is good to see you laddy."

"Would you care to come inside for a cup of tea?" Frodo asked after a few moments and all followed inside and joined the kitchen table. "So you came through half of Middle-Earth to see The Shire?" Frodo asked when he poured the cups of tea.

"Aye, I better have something to tell when we get home after we stayed away for so long." Serina replied as she accepted her cup of tea.

"We are not bothering you with our visit?" Legolas asked while he watched the little hobbit stuff a biscuit in her mouth.

"No, of course not. You are always welcome here." Frodo said sitting down. "Everyone is in fact welcome here."

"Except the Sackville-Baggins!" Bilbo said grasping the little silver spoon tightly.

"Except for the Sackville-Baggins everyone is welcome." Frodo corrected himself. "What have you already seen from The Shire?"

"We have seen Stock and ridden through the Frogmoors. I still like to see some more from Hobbiton before we leave."

"Make sure you also visit the Green Dragon before you leave, you might run in to Pippin and Merry."

"Ow!" Legolas yelped trying to get the little hand out of one of his blond locks while trying not to hurt the giggling child. "Stop laughing Gimli!" Gimli almost had no breath left because he found it too funny seeing his friend struggling with a little child.

"Sorry laddy, but is too funny seeing that face you pulled. It seems you have never dealt with a little child." Gimli said when he had cached his breath.

"Except for Estel I indeed have never dealt with children." Legolas said. "And he was like seven or so in human years when I met him first."

"You have not met or seen other elflings?" Serina asked not believing what he was saying.

"Elflings are very rare these days, that is why I have never really met one." Legolas said while he finally succeeded to pry the little hobbit hands away from his hair. "The age of the elves has ended and a lot of the elves that once had lived here, have sailed over to the Undying Lands. And we are with less every day."

"The Undying Lands?" Florin asked taking the Elanor on her lap.

"Aye, a mysterious land where you cannot return from and were death does not exist, calling it The Undying Lands. It supposed to be very beautiful in there with pearl white beaches, ever green hills and beautiful blue skies where everyone can live in happiness without the worries of death and grief."

"So no one will fade away?" Serina asked. Legolas nodded.

"My adar almost sailed in to the west, The Undying lands, but they needed him to stand and help him against the growing darkness. Otherwise they were stuck with a little elfling as their king and leader." Soon the topic turned in to gossips from The Shire making it a lot more merrier making the time fly by and the two Beginses were cooking dinner and Sam left with Elanor to go home for their dinner. Roasted chicken with mashed taters and gravy, and specially some of Sam's grown greens they ate, and good it was.

"It would be amazing to take a cooking book with me with some of your recipes." Serina said with a smile. Soon Frodo came with a few sheets of paper written in a neat handwriting.

"You may take them. I have a few other recipes like these. Then you have something to proof that we can cook." Frodo smiled. Serina put the sheets in her book where she would write in that same evening about the Hobbits and Bag End.

 **\- There I am again! Sorry for the long wait but school is really busy and my laptop broke down like twice! I hope you like Old Bilbo and Samwise with his daughter. I hope that the next update comes soon, sorry to let you wait. Tell me if you have some places you like them to visit!-**


	9. IX Green Dragon

The Shire was quite busy in the morning, Serina discovered for it was only an hour after dawn at Bag End and the house already started to smell wonderfully. She could hear Gimli snore in the room next to her and Wondered if Legolas had slept after all. She dressed and when she walked in to the kitchen, Frodo was already pulling fresh bread from the oven and he had bacon and eggs frying over the fire.

"Good morning." Serina greeted while she sat down.

"Good morning, I hope you slept well?" Frodo asked while he got the teapot from the fire. "Care for one?" He asked and poured two cups of tea. "Are the others already awake?"

"Florin was still asleep a few minutes ago as well was Gimli for I could hear him snore, though I do not know about Legolas." Frodo nodded and put the eggs and bacon on a plate. And placed it with the fresh baked bread on the table.

"I have already seen Legolas this morning, though I did not know what he is doing." Frodo said while he started to eat. Serina also started to eat from her slice of buttered bread. When Serina almost finished her slice, a cheerful Florin and a grumpy Gimli entered the kitchen.

"Good morning." Florin said with a smile as she sat down at the kitchen table from Gimli they only heard a little huff while he sat down.

"Good morning." Frodo and Serina greeted and they watched the Dwarves eat.

"There you are!" They heard Bilbo's cheery voice as he came inside with Legolas in tow. "I was enjoying the morning sun on my face when suddenly it disappeared and I stood in his shadow." Legolas smiled and handed Serina the cloth he was holding.

"Nettles." Serina said when she had opened the cloth to see what was in there.

"I thought it would be generous to share it with them since they shared recipes with you." Legolas explained and sat down.

"Hannon-le. I hope you will also enjoy it as Florin and I normally do." Serina said with a smile and got up. "You have a pot where I can put them in?" Frodo got to the cellar where he came back with a copper pot where she put the nettles in. "And we need some water to boil them in." Soon the mixture of nettles and water stood over the fire.

"This would be something for Sam. Then he does not have to throw them away if it is any good of course." Frodo said while he watched the pot. Under while it took the time to get the nettle tea ready, Serina learned more about the habits of Hobbits. When the tea was ready Serina poured a cup for everyone to let them taste.

"It is not wrong for a weed, though I will not get sick from the poison, do I?" Frodo said after some time.

"No, otherwise we would not drink it of course. By boiling you clear the poison from the leaves, so it is harmless now. It even helps when you have a stomach ache." Serina said.

"Hmm." Bilbo hummed looking in to his cup wondering about something. Serina smiled while she poured another round of tea when everyone (including Gimli) had finished their cup. They continued to talk while the hobbits served themselves a second breakfast. At noon they made their way over to Hobbiton to see it. After some time they walked in to The Green Dragon where they found Merriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took enjoying themselves.

"Merry, Pippin, laddies!" Gimli said when he saw the two hobbits getting their attention.

"Gimli, Legolas!" They cried in unison when they saw them. Soon all seven of them were seated with a drink and Pippen and Merry were chatting happily away of things that had happened when they finally had returned to The Shire. They also recalled Isengard, the Last march of the Ents and the fall of Saruman the White. Florin and Serina could hardly believe what they heard, and this was only a small part of the whole story of The One Ring. The sun slowly sank and the first stars of night disappeared and more ale disappeared with good laughter and sometimes an elbow between or elf-ribs or dwarf-ribs. At one point Pippin and Merry stood dancing and singing on their table;

"Hey, diddle, diddle!

Went the cat and the fiddle,

Hey diddle, diddle, dee, dee!

The dog laughed at the sport,

Till his cough cut him short,

It was hey diddle, diddle, oh me!

And back came the cow

With a merry, merry low,

For she'd humbled the man in the moon,

The dish got excited,

The spoon was delighted,

And the dish waltzed away with the spoon."

Merry and Pippin sang, dancing, jumping and stomping while laughing on the wooden table. All of The Green Dragon laughed and applauded while Merry and Pippin bowed and jumped of the table again. They all enjoyed themselves telling more stories, some of them already told many times while some of them were just a few days old. After a long time Florin grew sleepily and Gimli grew drunk, Serina decided it was time to get back to Bag End.

"Frodo? I think it is time to go back to your house."

"You do not enjoy it in here?" He asked after he finished his drink.

"Gimli is positively drunk, and Florin is almost asleep. And I have no idea what is happening with Legolas." Serina explained while she looked from Frodo to Legolas who was absently staring at his fingers.

"All right, if you wish to we will get home." Frodo said while he got up. Serina shook Florin awake and got Gimli on his feet.

"What ya doin, laddy?" Gimli asked looking up to the elf.

"We are getting home." Serina explained shortly. Pushing the dwarves forward, and dragged Legolas on his wrist behind her.

"What is the hurry?" Legolas asked while he slightly swayed on his feet.

"Otherwise we will be there in the morning still." Serina said letting go of his wrist keeping a close eye on the dwarves. They walked next to each other supporting each other. They walked slowly underneath the star filled sky. Luckily they would not have to go so far.

"It is a beautiful evening is it not?" Legolas said suddenly swinging his arm around Serina's shoulders.

"It is." Serina said with a little frown while Legolas face was way too close for her liking.

"I have enjoyed tonight, I hope you have too." He drawled with his cheeky smile.

"Aye, I have, I think." Serina said and slowly removed his arm from her shoulders but held on to his upper arm, keeping him from swaying, possibly stumbling.

"You think you have? Didn't you then?" He asked frowning while he tried to let it make sense.

"I had fun, with the poetry and music and I have learned a lot." She answered silently adding it was not only about Hobbits that she learned. Finally The Hill came in to sight only after the few minutes. When they were inside it took a few minutes before both dwarves were snoring loudly and Legolas was laying on his bed, babbling to Gimli taking his snoring as answers. Serina was the only one who properly dressed for sleeping, quickly fell asleep.

The sun just started to shine through the little window when Serina opened her eyes. Florin snored softly while she sat up. Being washed and dressed she packed her bag and awoke Florin who looked up sleepily. "Time to get ready, I am going to wake the others." She said before she left her alone to wash, dress and pack her bag. "Good morning, sleepyheads." She called out cheerily and loudly awakening Legolas with a growl.

"Not so loud." He huffed while he covered up his ears and Gimli continued snoring.

"Time to get washed and dressed. After breakfast we leave." She said softly before shaking Gimli who still continued snoring. After a few more tried she gave up al gentleness she had left and simply yanked his beard, she had always wanted to do that, earning a howl (to Legolas horror).

"What ya thing you're doing?" He asked growling curses.

"For ten minutes I am trying to awaken you." She said glaring at the dwarf. "For Legolas' sake be quiet and get washed and dressed. After breakfast we will leave again." She gave Legolas a look before she left to the kitchen of Bag End.

"What was that?" Frodo asked confused when he saw Serina.

"Gimli would not wake up, so I did something no dwarf would ever like."

"What would a dwarf never like?" Florin asked just walking in with a yawn.

"I yanked his beard to wake him up." Serina explained with a smirk.

"You didn't!" Florin said with big eyes. "I am not going save you from this one."

"What would he do to me? Sit on me? Call me names? I have seen worse, really." Serina rolled her eyes. Soon an exceptional grumpy dwarf and an elf on the verge of tears came in to the kitchen.

"What is wrong, Legolas?" Frodo asked after seeing the look on the elf's face.

"Everything is so loud." He said and cringed while still covering his ears. Frodo quickly walked away and returned holding two little cotton balls.

"I do not know if it will help, but it will be better than nothing." He said handing them to Legolas who put them in is ears.

"Hannon-le, though it feels weird." Legolas said watching the hobbit put breakfast on to the table. Bilbo joined them and then they all started their breakfast.

"I do not think I have brought athelas with me, otherwise I would have made something for your head." Serina said softly after they had finished their breakfast. Legolas gave her a nod.

"I'm going to get my bag, bow and quiver." He said and left. All went to fetch their bags and when they came outside they were greeted by Frodo and Bilbo who handed them some last provisions they packed in their bags.

"I wish you all the best a hobbit needs, Bilbo, Frodo." Legolas greeted with a smile. The others also said goodbye the two less familiar a bit more awkward then the other two before they walked on to the path and mounted their horses.

"Good bye and till we meet again!" Frodo and Bilbo said while they waved them goodbye.

"Are we to late to say goodbye?" Sam asked while he walked to the path and Legolas his horse halted.

"Almost, Samwise." He smiled despite his headache. Rosie with Elanor and Gaffer stood behind them watching the elves and Dwarves on their horses. "We wish you the best."

"Have a good travel, I hope we will hear about you again, Master Elf, Master Dwarf." Sam smiled and waved while they continued their way of the hill, through Hobbiton. Seeing the Frogmoors and from far Farmer Maggot's fields. Again they went back over the Brandywine bridge and trough buckland. Quickly they went upstream in the Old Forest. They past the Old Willow and the grumpy swan and waved at Tom and Goldberrie before ending up in Bree again. Quickly decided they rode on till it was almost dark till they had reached the Haunted inn. Stabled their two horses, they had a simple but warm meal. Done and payed for their room and meals they retreated for the night.

 **-The little piece of poetry I made Merry and Pippin sing comes from my little book of The Adventures of Tom Bombardil, The Man in the Moon. Having said that I hoped my liked Being in the Shire because I'm not sure where they would go next. Visiting The Golden Woods and Fangorn or back to Rivendell and Mirkwood? Let me know please!-**


	10. X Lothlórien

When dusk slowly turned the sky orange, Legolas halted his horse and led it of the path they followed.

"What is this?" Serina asked seeing three stone trolls standing in a circle.

"This was the first test of Bilbo Baggins on his quest to reclaim Erebor." Legolas said.

"You mean the Bilbo, the old hobbit we met in the shire?" Florin asked.

"That very same Bilbo helped reclaiming The Lonely Mountain."

"How come the trolls to be here as stones?"

"They were cooking and Bilbo was sent to see where the light came from and where their ponies had gone. The three trolls meant to eat the horses as they said so, discussing how to prepare them. There was also something about mutton, but I am not sure. And so Thorin had sent Bilbo back to retrieve their horses, but got caught."

"But he managed to escape, otherwise he would not have been there." Florin said.

"Aye, though it was close. The dwarves came to rescue, but somehow the trolls managed to capture them and soon enough some of the dwarves hung above the fire for roasting and Bilbo tried in all his might to pass the time. On the last moment Gandalf appeared and split that rock…" Legolas said pointing to the split rock in the east. "…making the first rays of sun fall upon the mountain trolls, turning them to stone."

"That is quite remarkable." Serina said looking at the statues closely.

"It is, isn't it?" Legolas said before he walked back were Gimli was already busy setting up camp.

"Good job." Florin praised as she dropped the quickly gathered twigs next to the small fire. Soon they all sat together around the fire eating and drinking. They quietly talked a bit about simple things before three of them went to sleep, Legolas taking the first watch.

At dawn they got up again, ate and drank something before they cleared the campsite and called their horses. Just before noon they reached the Bruinen and crossed it.

* * *

It was almost dusk when the two horses entered the narrow path that entered the valley of Imladris. They would have to make it a short stay because winter closed in upon them and they needed to get through the high mountain passes before they would get clogged with snow.

"So this is Rivendell?" Florin asked when she looked at the valley.

"Aye, this is Imladris." Serina said with a smile. They quickly slipped from their horses when they had reached the stables. They took care for their horses, not listening to the pleads of the stable hand that he could do it. When they were done in the stables, they made it over to The Last Homely House.

"What a pleasant surprise, Legolas." Hir Elrond greeted when he saw Legolas appear in the door as he entered the Hall of Fire. Two identical heads poked up.

"Legolas." Elladan and Elrohir cried when they saw their friend and got up to greet him properly.

"Suilad!" Legolas greeted them and hugged them before their eyes fell upon Serina and the two dwarves.

"Serina, Gimli." Elrohir said with a smile greeting them.

"And then you must be Florin if I am correct?" Elladan guessed.

"Aye, I am. And you are?" Florin asked with a smile.

"Elladan, and this is my twin Elrohir." Elladan said watching his brother. Florin nodded and smiled.

"It is good to see that your health has returned." Elrond said with a little smile.

"Hir Elrond." Florin said with a smile, and hugged the elf lord.

"It is also nice to see you again, Gimli, son of Gloin." Elrond greeted him. "And Serina, have you had your chance seeing and meeting the Hobbits?"

"I have, and I would not have missed it." Serina said with a smile.

"That is good to hear. Would you all care to come and join me for a cup of tea?" He asked and soon they were all seated around one of the tables in the Hall of Fire. Soon Glorfindel and Erestor joined them all exchanging stories and telling tales. It was deep in the night when they all retreated to their beds to get some rest.

In the morning Serina and Florin walked through the valley admiring its beauty and how peaceful it felt. Soon Serina joined Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas for a shooting contest while from a distance Gimli kept Florin company, while she was admiring the flowers. They enjoyed their day in Rivendell, finding it too bad they would leave again in the morning. Elrond had showed Florin all around The Last Homely House.

"They always fight like that?" Florin asked while watching Elladan and Elrohir argue.

"Quite normal." Legolas said between two bites of his dinner. When Elladan's and Elrohir's argument was finally settles it was a quiet but friendly dinner. They listened to some songs and poetry before they retired. They would have some long days ahead.

* * *

The two dwarves and elves had breakfast after they had packed their bags with provisions before they met outside again. "I hope we have the honour of meeting again." Elrond said with a bright smile.

"I hope we can meet again indeed. When we do, I shall bring things from Minas Sindë so you can add them to your massive collection." Serina said with a smile.

"We also hope to meet you soon again." Elladan and Elrohir said in unison.

"Travel save and we wish you all the luck."

"Hannon-le." Florin said with a smile. Gimli gave a simple nod.

"I will write when we are finally in Minas Sindë." Legolas said and hugged all three Noldor before mounting Anod. Serina also mounted and soon both dwarves were seated. They waved one last time before they walked out of the valley back to the High Moors.

"Here we go." Serina said when they entered the Redhorn pass.

"I think we can just make it." Legolas said while he steeds Anod with his knees. "For we are not going through Moria." Gimli only grumbled on that comment. There was only a little layer of snow, not more than a few centimetres. They travelled as quick as they could, only at walking pace and they rested as little as they could so they exited the pass of Caradhras a few days later, unharmed.

* * *

"Welcome to Lorien." Legolas said while they looked over the golden woods in a distance. Gimli grumbled something under his breath about mean elves.

"I can remember seeing this from afar." Florin said.

"Then you have seen the Golden Woods of Lothlórien." Legolas said with a smile before advancing forward again. They slowed again when they neared the borders of Lothlórien.

"Who wishes to enter The Golden Woods?" A male voice sounded when they had crossed the border in to Lothlórien.

"Legolas, Prince of the Greenwood the Great." Legolas called out to the hidden elf. In a blink of an eye they were surrounded by the Galadhrim. "Hail Lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn." Legolas called out while he held his hands up.

"Two elves and two dwarves. Quite remarkable." One of the Galadhrim said stepping forward. "Especially when two of those have come to visit before." Haldir pulled the hood from his head and smiled. "Suilad, Mellyn-nin."

"Haldir, it is good to see you!" Legolas said and dismounted after Gimli stood firmly on the ground again.

"Follow me." Haldir said and started walking. "My apologies but you know I have no other choice." He said while he turned and showed them the blindfolds. Legolas let out a little sigh before he nodded and Gimli was about to let them hear what he thought about it when Florin nudged him between his ribs.

"Do you want to make them your enemies?" She whispered.

"I do not like to be blindfolded, especially surrounded by elves." Gimli growled back.

"The sooner you cooperate, the sooner it will be over." Legolas hinted while he was being blindfolded. Gimli grumbled some more while he allowed them to blindfold him. When they were all blindfolded the Galadhrim gently guided them in to Caras Galadhon.

"Welcome to the city of the lord and lady." Haldir announced when they got rid of the blindfolds. Serina looked around with big eyes, as well did Florin.

"This looks a bit like home." Serina said softly while Florin nodded.

"It does." She replied. The two elves and dwarves followed Haldir while the rest of the Galadhrim elves went back to their posts in the woods. They walked up in to one of the threes. On the platform stood some chairs and benches where they took place. When they all had something to drink, Gimli quietly disagreed with the fruit juice that was in his cup rather than ale, they also got some snacks if they liked.

"Where did you bring our horses?" Serina asked while she tried to look over the edge of the platform from her seated place.

"The stables." Haldir answered and watched two other elves who brought them their packs again after they had looked in to them to see what they had brought.

"Hannon-le." Florin said while she reached for her bag.

"A dwarf that speaks elvish?" He questioned rather surprised.

"Yes, SHE does." Gimli said making sure he got the point he was talking to a lady.

"My apologies, I have never encountered a dwarf girl that understands our language." Haldir said with a little nod of acknowledgement. Florin gave him a little nod. "I must leave now, for I still have my duty to do. Maybe tonight, otherwise tomorrow I will join you we can have another talk." Haldir said and excused himself to join the Galadhrim guards again leaving them alone.

It is beautiful here, isn't it?" Legolas said after a while of silence.

"Aye, it is." Serina said and stood. She walked up to the edge of the platform so she could look over the city. Serina sat down there again enjoying the view while Florin joined her.

"You are sure you want to get that close to the edge of the platform?" Gimli quietly asked.

"I am not going to fall, Gimli." Florin replied while giving him a smile. "You are joining me?"

"I eh… Rather not." Gimli said. He was as close enough to the edge of the platform as where he is on the moment. Florin gave him a nod and shrugged.

"The Lord and Lady wishes to receive their guests." An elf had come when it was nearly dusk.

"Hannon-le." Legolas said and stood. Soon the elf took them to the three in the centre of Caras Galadron were the house of Celeborn and Galadriel was built. When they entered the platform two elves stood there waiting for them.

"Welcome to Lothlórien." The ellon said while he stepped forward to them. "I am Hir Celeborn."

The elleth joined him. "And I am Heruin Galadriel." She waved with her hand to join them. "It is good to see you, Legolas and I must say you too, Gimli. But I cannot remember meeting the other two."

"I am Serina, and this is my friend Florin." Serina said while they joined the Lord and Lady.

"From where did you come?" Celeborn asked while he sat down.

"We just come from Rivendell, if you meant that. Otherwise our home is in Minas Sindë, it lays in the far east." Florin explained before Serina or the others could.

"I have never heard from Minas Sindë."

"It looks a bit like here. We also live in the threes." Serina said.

"The Grey Tower? With dwarves that live amongst the branches?" Galadriel said getting curious.

"Aye, but we dwarves do live in our mines underground." Florin said with a little smile. "But we dwarves are very close with the elves that live in the same valley as us."

"In contrast to here." Serina finished while she shot Gimli a glare gaining a huff from him.

"Long an alliance had existed between elves and dwarves, but that was a long time ago. When the desire is high, we will aid them because of the old alliance while we hope that if we are in great need of help they will come and aid us." Lord Celeborn told them. Mostly Florin and Serina talked with the Lord and Lady about their cities and habits while Legolas and Gimli simply listened. At some point a servant brought them food and drinks. They talked till late in the evening before they all retreated to get some rest.

* * *

Three days they stayed in The Golden Woods before they had to go on again.

"Hannon-le for everything." Serina said with a little smile.

"You will always be welcomed here." Lady Galadriel said.

"I hope we have the honour to meet again." Lord Celeborn said. "We decided that we wanted to give you something from us." Haldir walked up to them carrying a sapling. "This is a sapling from the Mallorn tree, the one we are surrounded with so you will have a reminder of you visit to Lothlórien." Haldir handed the sapling to Serina.

"Hannon-le, again. This is a wonderful present." Serina said while she bowed. Florin whispered something in her ear, just soft enough so the others could not understand it. "I was thinking the same." Serina said to her with a smile.

"We sure could stand here for quite some time, but then we are only wasting your time to travel." Lady Galadriel said friendly. "May you journey be save and quick to your home. And may you, Legolas, son of Thranduil and Gimli, son of Glóin also return safely home." Both Gimli and Legolas bowed, Gimli once again enchanted by the beauty of the Lady.

"May the sun always shine upon The Golden Woods." Legolas said before they had to follow Haldir to the boats that would bring them across The Great River.

"Good luck." Haldir waved when the boat departed.

"Good bye." They shouted back before they got out of ears reach. Soon the boat disappeared from the view and Haldir got back to work.

It did not take very long to cross The great River, though it was still a great deal for their horses to go in a boat. All six of them were happy when they finally had set foot on land again.

"Soon we will enter the forest of Mirkwood." Legolas said before he mounted Anod and was off to the borders of his adar's kingdom.

 **-Here we are! I hope you liked Rivendell and Lothlórien. Next up is Mirkwood if you have nog guessed yet. Leave me a review please!-**

Dictionary:

Suilad – Greeting

Hannon-le – Thank you

Mellyn-nin – My friends

Ellon – male elf

Elleth – female elf

Hir – Lord

Heruin - Lady

Adar - Father

Caradhras is the Sindarin word for Redhorn


	11. XI Mirkwood

When dusk came around like every night, they set up camp in the middle of the grasslands they were currently crossing. Tomorrow around noon they would probably reach the borders of Mirkwood. It was just an hour after dawn when they were riding once again.

"What is that bear over there doing in the middle of the grasslands?" Serina questioned.

"That might be the Beorn that lives near." Legolas answered when he also saw the large brown bear.

"Beorn?"

"Aye. He is a skin shifter. He is as well as a man as a bear. He can change between them on his own will." Legolas explained. Serina simply nodded. When they finally arrived at the elf-gate they dismounted and Legolas led them in to Mirkwood.

"I have this fool feeling that something bad is going to happen." Serina said after some time.

"Do not worry. The evil in Dol Guldur is almost gone now, like the spiders that all hopefully one day are going back to the mountains they came from." Legolas said while he pressed on.

"We will camp here tonight." Legolas said when they came upon a wider piece of the path, were they did not have to walk behind each other. Gimli already set to work, gathering firewood, but Legolas stopped him. "We cannot make fire, the trees would not allow it."

"What do ya mean? The tree does not allow it?"

"You know that the trees speak, but some trees are not so friendly."

"No tree has ever seen friendly to me."

"You maybe. Just do not make fire, it can also lead fool creatures to us." Legolas put his bag between the roots of one of the trees and started to eat something, before he lay down. Serina and Florin followed his example. Gimli sat grumbling for some time, but lay down with the last light of the day.

* * *

They pressed on for the next couple of days over the elf-path. They crossed the enchanted river before finally the palace came in to sight.

"Welcome to my home." Legolas said with a smile while he cautiously walked from the trees. The elves that were on duty, lowered their weapons when they saw that it was their prince.

"Mae Govannen, caun." The two guards greeted.

"Mae Govannen." Legolas said while he walked over the bridge to the entrance. Florin and Gimli looked around for they had never been here. Legolas walked with them in to the throne room while Elija and Deawin held the two dwarves and the other elf back. Legolas walked up to the throne and bowed.

"There is no need to bow for me, ion-nin." Thranduil said and shot Legolas a little smile when he looked up. "I am happy you are home again."

"I am too, but I will not stay for long. I wish to escort Florin and Serina back to their home." Legolas said watching his friends in the back of the hall.

"What do you want us to do with them, Aran-nin?" Elija asked.

Thranduil held his hand up saying that he did not want them to speak. "Serina come forward." Thranduil called, Serina walked forward and stopped when she stood next to Legolas. "What about those two dwarves?" He asked her.

"Gimli, you know him right? And my friend Florin. Florin also wishes to get home, and Gimli choose to accompany us as well." She tried to explain as well as she could. Thranduil nodded thoughtful.

"I am not happy you will be leaving again Legolas, especially somewhere unknown. Though it is good you will not be returning alone, even if it is a dwarf to accompany you." He said. "When you know how to behave at the table, you may join us for dinner." Thranduil said glaring at the dwarves in the back.

"Hannon-le." Florin said, loud enough to be heard by elf-ears.

"Then we will be there at dinner." Legolas said before he bowed and walked back to the dwarves. "Let us fresh us up again, before we have dinner with my adar."

"That there is one dwarf that understands your elvish, that does not mean that I can understand you when you do that." Gimli almost growled.

"My apologies, Master Dwarf." Legolas said with a smirk and bowed before he shot Elija a little smile. "Hannon-le." Elija and Deawin gave him a nod and bowed before Legolas before he leaded them away from the throne room back to his own quarters. Next to his own quarters lay the guest quarters where the two dwarves and the elleth would stay. Soon Florin and Serina bathed and where now busy braiding their hair. Serina had some simple braids holding her hair in to place while Florin's hair was braided so that it was totally fastened making her look more female. When Gimli was finally done and dressed, he let Florin make some braids in his beard.

"All done." Florin smiled at the result. She had done in already a few times, and spent hours in Helm's Deep braiding other beards. Serina shot him a smile and they waited patiently for Legolas. Luckily they did not need to wait very long before a fresh Legolas walked in. His hair also freshly washed and braided.

"You are ready for dinner with my father?" Legolas asked while he leant in to the doorpost.

"Aye, I am." Serina said while she stood from the bed she was sitting on.

"We are too." Florin said.

"Let's go then." Legolas said while he stepped back in to the corridor. All four walked out of the corridor in to a new hallway that contained five doors. They took the first door on the right side, entering the dinner hall. Legolas sat down on the first left chair while Serina took the seat next to him and the dwarves took the chairs opposite of them. They sat for only a few minutes before Thranduil entered in all his magnificence.

"Good evening." Thranduil said before he sat down and the Servants came in with dinner. No one spoke while they ate, both the dwarves doing their best to eat as neat as possible. "So this was the friend you were looking for?" Thranduil asked when he was finished with his dinner.

"Aye." Serina said with a look to Florin.

"Then I should wish you well home. I shall hear more about everything when Legolas returns." Thranduil said. "I bid you a good night." He said before he stood and left.

"Finally, can I now get some real food?" Gimli said after Thranduil had closed the door behind him.

"Have you thought about that he can hear you through the door?" Florin asked with a frown.

"Well?" He questioned Legolas while he mostly ignored the comment of Florin. Of course he knew about the super sight and hearing of elves.

"You could have some more salad, if you wish to, but I do not think there is any meat for you." Legolas said while the first servant appeared to clean up the table. "Unless you wish to eat spider legs, be my guest."

"No thank you." Gimli said glaring at the servant.

"Then I shall lead you back to your room." Legolas said while he stood. Soon they were back and got their well-deserved rest.

They stayed almost a week in the palace of Mirkwood. Gimli got more annoyed every day while secretly Thranduil tried to delay Legolas with important prince things that needed to be done before he left.

Thranduil let his arms close around the shoulders from his son. "Be very careful, ion-nin." He whispered in his ear before he let him go.

"I will. Do not worry." Legolas said with a little smile before he turned and joined the others.

"Namárië, and good luck in your travels. That you may reach your home safely." Thranduil said while he waved at them.

* * *

Legolas looked around while they sat in two little boats. "This once was a place where men lived. They lived in fear for the fearsome dragon that lived under the mountain and slept on a bed from gems and dwarf gold." Legolas told them while they slowly floated among the burned and now rotting wooden ruins of what once had been Lake-town.

"My father was one of the thirteen dwarves that helped to reclaim the Lonely Mountain in name of Thorin Oakenshield II." Gimli said with his eyes on The Lonely Mountain.

"What happened with the town?" Serina asked watching the ruins.

"The dragon called Smaug attacked them when he woke by our famous burglar Bilbo Baggins, but Bard the Bowman who was one in the line of Girion who had slayed the worm. He shot the last black arrow in the only weak spot on the dragons armour, a patch on his left breast with no scales or gems or gold to protect it."

"So we are now on our way to Dale isn't it?" Gimli snorted. Legolas glared at him before he continued his story.

"Most of the villagers had made it and made Bard their king and went back to the town of Dale where they had lived before the arrival of the dragon."

"Do they still live there?" Serina asked.

"Aye, they do, although Bard has long gone. We could go and have a look around if we wish, and if we must we also could go and visit Dain." Gimli looked at him.

"You would?" He asked.

"If that would make you happy, I would." Legolas answered with a little smile. Gimli nodded and crackled a little smile.

"Thank you laddy. I would love to see how Dain is doing." He said and they slowly drifted to the end of Long Lake.

* * *

Later that evening when they had made camp at the foot of the Lonely mountain, they sat around a little fire eating Lembas and roasted two fish they had caught that day.

"Dale is not wrong. Just a but like Bree, but I don't think I can put them next to each other. Can I?" Serina said.

"It is a city of men, that is I think why you think they look like each other, but that is also the only thing they have in common." Legolas replied. They had walked through Dale when they had made it for land in the afternoon. While Legolas was talking with Serina, Gimli did the same with Florin.

"Once it was a thriving dwarf community while now only a small amount of dwarves live here it was according to my father never the same after the dragon."

"It seems almost all of the dwarves died fighting for their homes." Florin mused her brow furrowed.

"It was with The Lonely Mountain and it is still with Moria, but you have not heard or visted the Iron Hills or the Blue and Grey Mountains. There we still live and thrive." Gimli explained. Four out of seven kingdoms that thrive today.

"I'm very curious what you would think about our halls, but you will see when you get there."

"And have you already forgotten Helm's Deep?" Gimli questioned ignoring her murbling. "One day I hope I could go and visit Mount Gundabad."

"No of course I haven't." Florin said and softly shook her head. "What is that?"

"Mount Gundabad is the sacred place for us because the very first Durin awakened there, not long after the awakening of the elves. Though it has long since fallen in the hands of the orcs, won back, but recaptured by the orcs were they still dwell ruining their contents. Alas, we can dwell on the past but we must not forget we live now." Gimli said continuing to stare in the flames. Florin let out a big sigh.

"What is wrong Florin?" Serina asked softly.

"I do love to stay with Gimli but I also miss my ada and my hanar (brother).

"You miss your what?" Gimli asked.

"I miss my father and my brothers. I have not seen them in a very long time. I'm frightened I am getting home sick." Florin sighed. Serina nodded.

"I also cannot wait to be home again, to give everyone a big hug and hear our trees again." Serina said with a sad smile. "I hope Hamah has found his way home now that I think of him."

"I hope so that he has, he is way too smart not to." Florin said trying to comfort her friend.

"I am going to get some rest before we go and explore the mighty dwarven halls." Serina said and lay down on her bedroll.

"Sleep well." Florin said and lay down herself.

"I will take first watch, though I highly doubt that it will be necessary." Gimli said and fed the fire with some dry twigs.

"Wake me if you get tired." Legolas said before he lay down himself.

 **-Review me please!-**

Dictionary:

Mae govannen - Well met

Caun - Prince

Ion-nin - my son

Aran-nin - My king

Hannon-le - Thank you

Ada/adar - Father

Namárië - Farewell


	12. XII The Lonely Mountain

In the morning at dawn they all awoke and cleared the place before walking the last piece to the giant entrance in the dwarf kingdom. All three looked around with big eyes while Gimli lead them through the corridors and halls ending in the Great Hall of The Lonely Mountain.

"Hail Dain, King under the mountain." Gimli said while he kneeled in front of the throne.

"Be welcome Gimli, son of Gloin." Dain greeted.

"May I introduce Florin, a dwarf from the far east of Minas Sindë." Florin stepped forward and made a little bow.

"My friend Legolas, Thranduilion from Greenwood the Great." Gimli said and Legolas also kneeled in front of the throne.

"And Serina, also from the far east of Minas Sindë." Serina also bowed, familiar with dwarf ways.

"Be welcome, friends of Gimli." Dain said with a nod. Gimli spent the rest of the afternoon leading them through the rest of the halls showing them in all his pride. When it was about time for dinner they joined the other dwarves.

"Look Legolas, this is called food." Gimli said before he dug his teeth in to a large piece of meat. Florin joined him enjoying the delicious prepared food.

"No, thank you." Legolas said while he tried not to grimace. Serina simply shrugged and started eating. The buzzing in the background of other dwarves eating and talking to each other made a comfortable feeling grow for the dwarves.

"I imagine a Dragon as a beautiful creature but as you telling earlier, they sound absolutely evil." Florin said softly breaking the silence when they were done eating.

"They are pure evil." Gimli said darkly. "They slayed my kin for centuries and nothing to do about them because who does not want to have gold or gems. Many have died of the Dragon sickness.

"Dragon sickness?" Florin asked interrupting Gimli.

"Yes, When the desire of gold and gems becomes more important than everything else and they can only think about their gems and gold and that they never can have enough. Dragons are always searching for more and more treasure and since we get them from the mountain it is likely they would come and find us in their fools quest in search for gold and gems." Gimli explained.

"I never knew such sort of thing existed. I guess I have never met a real dragon then."

"I have neither, but that does not mean I wish too. They are really smart and play their games as dirty as possible." Gimli growled and Florin simply shrugged thinking of her own pet at home. If that was not a dragon, what would it be then? Florin looked around in the huge dwarf halls that were repaired in all their mighty glory from before it was inhabited by a dragon. As well as the two elves as Florin had listened to Gimli who had told them all kind of things about these halls. He had spent the most of the day talking with Dain and how things were going around here. Luckily everything was well after the ring got destroyed.

They stayed three days in the Lonely Mountain and after a visit to the graves of Thorin, Kilí and Filí they left again.

"Ah, it is good to breath fresh air again." Legolas said when he stood outside of the dwarf halls.

"It was not that bad? Was it?" Serina asked.

"It still vaguely smells like dragon." Gimli said. "But bad it isn't. It is still one of our oldest strongholds."

"I believe so." Florin said while she started walking next to Serina to have a quiet conversation with her. Legolas listened quietly to the two girls while Gimli talked on about their ancient dwarf civilisation. Legolas gave him a light shove, meaning that he would stop talking, yet he thought different. A few shoves later and Gimli landed with a little thud and an 'oof' from Legolas, Gimli sat upon him. Gimli sat upon Legolas' chest. Legolas did his best to get the red beard out of his face, not being able to use his arms.

"Gimli." Legolas tried. "Get that beard of yours away from my mouth." He said muffled by all those bushy red hairs.

"This is once again proof that dwarves are stronger than elves." Gimli said triumphant. A confused Florin and Serina turned around before they started laughing at the sight. Legolas face was almost covered whole with Gimli's hair while his own silver white locks lay all sprawled over the grass.

"This time, because you took me with surprise." Legolas muttered through the thick hair.

"Can't hear you, laddy." Gimli said with a smirk.

"Then you should get off me." Legolas said while he tried to get free from the weight of the dwarf. "You are going to suffocate me."

"Gimli? Would you mind to let Legolas live?" Serina asked.

"You can hear what he says?" Gimli said with a frown.

"I have elf ears, remember." Serina said and let out a little sigh. "You need to get off him in order for him to speak properly." Gimli slowly shoved himself from his chest to sit upon his best friends legs.

"Thank you." Legolas said while trying to get the hair from his mouth. Florin now also came closer handing a water skin to Legolas.

"What did you say again?" Gimli said his smirk growing again.

"You nearly suffocate me." Legolas answered and took a sip from the water.

"That is not what I meant." Gimli said glaring at his friend.

"You took me by surprise. Is that what you wish to hear?" Gimli smiled again before he got shoved off Legolas legs, sending him nose first in to the grass. "How about this, master dwarf?" Legolas said grinning before he jumped up and quickly handed his bow, quiver and bag to Serina. Legolas watched Gimli scramble to his feet before bolting off while Gimli got after him. "You will never outrun me." Legolas cheered running in the direction they were supposed to travel.

"You stupid elf." Gimli yelled back trying to keep up with the elf. Serina looked with a frown to Florin who shrugged in return. Together they simply started walking again.

Soon enough Gimli ran out of breath and plopped down in to the grass, trying to catch his breath. Soon a face with pale gold hair hung above his own.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Gimli huffed sitting up again.

"You claimed dwarves were better than elves, yet you still have not outrun me, but instead you ran out of breath." Legolas said with a smile before he sat down opposite of Gimli. "I am not tired yet." He teased and watched while Florin and Serina slowly got closer.

"I should have asked my parents if Hamah had arrived already." Serina said before they joined them.

"Who is Hamah?" Legolas asked quietly.

"My horse. He was with me before the attack, but I have not seen him return. I hope he made it home." Serina explained softly before she and Florin sat down and they took a break.

"Then I hope he has made it safely to home." Legolas said thinking of Anod.

"He is smart, so I think he has made it home." Florin said with a little smile.

After a while they all got up and continued their way east. When the sun started to set they made camp. In the southern the Ironhills could be seen. They still would have some way in front of them before they would finally reach Minas Sindë.

* * *

Hamah fled when those bushman attacked and later on returned to see if Serina would be still there, but she was not. The black stallion dwelt amongst the trees for a couple of days before it started to go back home, to see if she already had come back there. Not yet out of the woods there were those horrible men again that had attacked his beloved mistress. He went out to them to see if she might be there but before he got a chance to see if she was there, they tried catch him and tried to tie him up. Hamah bolted and tried to pull the ropes from their hands but those man were strong. Hamah kicked and managed to hit one in his chest knocking all the air out of his lungs, knocking him out. Because of that more ropes came and tried to tighten him and act under their will. He walked amongst six huge half-dressed men who tried to keep him calm. He knew he would not come far if he would get hurt so and if they would not go that far, he could easily find another time to escape, he would remember the way they had gone. They brought him to one of those wooden fences he had seen. Serina had decided they would not go there and bother the men, but these thought different about that. He heard the woodsmen talk to the men at the gate in the wooden fence before they dragged him further now into the city. They placed him amongst other horses. When they tried to put him in a box, but he refused. Why would that thing need a door? Except for someone that would run away right? Did they not trust their animals to stay with them? Before he knew what was going on the little leather from a whip hit him on his right wing that made Hamah jump, exactly right in to place where those men wanted to have him, in the box. They laughed.

"Now be a good horse and stay." The man with dirty yellow teeth hissed at him. He stomped with his hoof on the stone floor and tossed his head. He was more than ready to go home. Two of those men tied the two ropes that were around his neck on the wall. A headcollar was on the list next for them to go. Hamah tried to make it as difficult as possible for them. Why would they anyway wanted to put something around his head? He kept tossing his head up and down, making it impossible to slip the rough robe around his head. Suddenly one of those two man yanked on his manes pulling his head down just long enough for another rope to slide round his neck that quickly tightened, almost chocking him. In the hope that the rope would loosen he held his head still. When the headcollar was on his head indeed the rope loosened a bit. Yet the collar and the third rope around his neck were fastened to the wood of the box he was now held in. He snorted at the man who only evilly grinned back.

"Now you won't go anywhere." The man spat before he walked away. You would really think that some ropes can hold me? Hamah thought while he yanked at the way to short line on his headcollar. He could not even touch his nose to the floor, not that he actually wanted too. Hamah looked around in the half lighted stabled. The floor was dirty, with only little straw upon it. Some of the other horses looked like they had not been brushed for quite some time. The hayrack was empty while the bucket of water only held a little layer of dirty water for him to drink. He had to get out of here and soon, otherwise he might not have the strength to get out of here, looking to the condition of the other horses.

"No, the horse we just brought is a fierce one. He had no gear with him so must be a runaway horse." A male voice sounded from just outside the stable. "He needs a lot of work before he might be ridden if he can be ridden. Otherwise he would make an excellent meal."

 **-Hi there! We are almost on the borders of Middle-Earth! What do you think about poor Hamah? Tell me, please!-**


	13. XIII The Village of Men

Our fellow friends continued to travel for days till they finally reached the border of a giant forest. After a moment Serina found a path through the trees. "I think this is the way to go." Serina said while she turned to look at her friends.

"Can't we go around?" Gimli asked looking up to the tall trees.

"If you would try, be my guest, but we won't make it home before winter." Serina explained before she set foot on the path.

"How do you know you chose the right one?" Gimli asked annoying Serina.

"I do not, for I lost my map when I was attacked." Serina said walking in to the woods followed by the two dwarves and our beloved Ellon as last.

"How long will we take to get through this?" Gimli continued.

"I do not know so much, probably a week, if you must know." Serina answered putting up a higher pace. "Maybe less but it could be longer, depending how fast we can walk and if there are enemies on our way." Serina heard something like 'sounds like fun' coming from the dwarf but simply ignored it. Soon the sun started to set and the dwarves legs got tired of walking on the uneven ground. With only a look Serina helped Florin up in a tree and handed her bags and her own.

"I'm not going up there." Gimli said looking to all three of them.

"Up there it is way safer than staying down there."

"It is not bad being up in the tree." Legolas agreed with Serina.

"Easily said. You are both elves."

"Am I an elf?" Florin asked with a big smile.

"Don't lean over, you will fall." Gimli said looking at Florin who bent over.

"I won't." Florin said. "Come up please." Gimli stood pouting for a few moments before Legolas lifted him on one of the lower branches, opposite of the tree that Florin sat in. Soon they all were in the branches of the trees and quietly ate and drank something before going to sleep.

It was just before dawn when Serina awoke from her elf-sleep and awoke everyone else. Being on the ground again, they shared some dried fruit and lembas before they started to walk again. They continued like that when on the fifth day since they had entered the forest the edge of the forest came in to view.

"Finally." Gimli said quickening his pace but Serina blocked his path.

"Not so quick." Serina said in a hushed voice. Both elf ears picked up the soft speaking of human voices.

"Should we go around it?" Legolas asked softly.

"We should. They could be the man that attacked me." Serina said and started to make her way to the right through the vegetation going south. Now both Florin and Gimli huffed, trying to get to the vegetation. Serina kept going till it was almost dark again before they all climbed the trees for another night in the forest.

In the morning when they had eaten Serina continued their way east. Another four days had passed when they then finally emerged from the trees on the other side of the forest.

"It was about time we got away from there." Florin said while she looked over the grassy landscape.

"Aye, we do indeed." Gimli said while he stood next to her while they watched the sun that soon would set.

"Then we should make camp." Serina said while she looked for a place that would lay most comfortable for the night.

"Firewood?" Legolas asked.

"No, no fires. We could attract attention from those woodmen." Serina said. "And we don't want that. I know it is going to be cold, but I cannot help it either." Serina sat down on a smooth piece of grass and took a lembas from her bag and het water skin.

"We soon need to find water to refill them." Florin said taking the last sip of water from her skin.

"Soon we will pass a human village, we probably could fill our skins there. We would not make it to the spring in time to fill them there."

"Is it a big problem to go there then?" Legolas asked not really seeing why she was concerned.

"In contrast to your villages of men, these men do mind outsiders. They do not like strangers, so what would they think if two dwarves and to elves would walk in?"

"You don't want to go alone, do you?" Florin asked.

"No, but there would be needing some work to get us to look as them." Serina said thoughtful.

"What are you planning?" Gimli asked not getting the point to have a dress up party.

"If you would not mind to stay behind with Florin? It would be a lot easier to do this with only two."

"What do you want to do then?" Legolas asked.

"You will see when we get to the village, though it must not be suspicious when we are trying to fill to many water skins." Serina said and lay down. "Get some sleep. We leave again at dawn."

"I will take first watch." Legolas said and watched the others dwarves go to sleep.

When the night sky slowly lightened and the stars started to fade, our little fellowship awakened for yet another day in their travels. They shared the last skin of water and ate something before they were off to the nearest village. "I will be right back." Serina said before she was off to one of the nearby farms that surrounded the village. She took a simple dress along with a pair of trousers and a shirt before she returned to the two dwarves and the elf.

"What do you have?" Legolas asked while he looked at the brown garments.

"Some clothes I took, and will return when we are finished." Serina said handing him the clothes. Just a little further she hid behind another bush and changed in the brown dress that ended just above her ankles. While she waited for Legolas to changed, she tied her hair in a knot, hiding her pointy parts of her elf ears.

"How do I look?" Legolas asked feeling slightly uncomfortable in the strange fitting and scratchy garments.

"The brown colour does not look strange on you, though it does for Serina." Florin said looking at her friends.

"You are almost ready." Serina said with a smile.

"What is off then? Do I need to pull my booths out again?" He asked seeing Serina stood on her bare feet.

"Not if you do not want to." Serina said while she walked around him. "You only need to do your hair."

"I will take my braids out." Legolas said and started to loosen one of his braids, Serina did the other. "Then now I am ready?"

"Almost." Serina said and could not help but smile. She held up a little ribbon. "what about that?" Legolas asked with a frown.

"You need to hide your elf ears." Serina said and started to collect all the strands of silky hair and put the bow in his hair holding it on its place. Florin did all her best to keep Gimli's laughter as quiet as possible whilr she smiled herself. "Your hair in the low tail will cover up your ears, now we are ready." Serina said with a little smile. "We will be back soon." Serina said picking up a smaller bag that she handed to Legolas before they stepped on the dirt road to the village.

"What is your reason to enter?" One of the two men who stood at the gate asked.

"We wished to come and supply before we continue our travel." Serina answered with a little accent that Legolas had never heard before. The man shared a little look with the other man before he stepped aside to let them both through. 'we need to keep an eye on those, the man with the white hair is very strange.' Both of their elf ears heard but they simply continued walking like they had not heard that. Legolas would wait with his questions when they had joined the others leaving the village. They walked among the stone paths between the wooden houses and little stands of merchants that tried to make a living. They clearly could notice that they were outsiders, on the way everyone would look at them and some quieted down with their conversation when they passed. After some time they finally found a well and they started to fill their skins again.

There was a sound of breaking wood followed by the sound of horses and shouting men. Taking advantage of that what was going on they quickly filled up they skins before they quickly made their way out of the village. When they joined the dwarves they all drank thirstily from the water they had brought. Both changed back in their normal clothes.

"I am going to bring them back." Serina said before she was off to the farm where she had taken the clothes and put them back on the line.

"Were did that accent come from when you spoke?" Legolas asked when she was back.

"You do only know a little bit of me, there are so many things that you do not know yet." Serina said before looking to the entrance of the village were a lot of men had collected. She had still no idea what had just happened there, but it had provided a perfect escape for them. "We should continue traveling, to get as far as possible from the village so they would not bother us as we do to therm." Serina said and started to walk east again. They walked on till sunset where they made camp, with a little fire to ward of the cold. Florin and Gimli quietly talked a little bit while they enjoyed the warmth of the fire as well as the light.

"I cannot wait till I will be in my own bed again." Florin mused.

"Aye, and think about everyone who will greet us, happy to have us home." Serina said with a little smile.

"Aye, they will. Though I think they would not let me leave again." Florin said pulling a face. Serina quietly laughed.

"I think I also will be locked up or something like that." She said with a smile.

"We will know when we are there." Serina nodded and stifled a yawn.

"I'm going to sleep." She said before she lay down and looked upon the sky before she fell asleep.

"Sleep well, I will keep the first watch if you like." Florin said looking from Gimli to Legolas.

"If you wish to." Legolas said before he lay down too. Gimli gave in after some time laying also down before he went to sleep. In the middle of the night Florin woke up Gimli to take over her watch.

When dawn was just approaching Gimli awoke Legolas and Serina before he softly awoke Florin.

"Good morning." Florin softly greeting sitting up. All greeted back and they ate and drank something before they continued their way. A few more days passed on when they finally reached the river coming down dorm the mountains. All they had to do now was to follow it upstream to find their way home.

 **-Hi there! A quick update, the next chapter is also written for a little part. I know this one was a bit short, but you are not complaining, is it? I hope you liked it, if you do, tell me!-**


	14. XIV Camp

Florin and Gimli sat on the riverbank as Legolas and Serina bathed in the cold mountain water. In a few days time they would finally reach Minas Sindë and Florin and Serina would be finally home after their amazing trip. Florin peddled a bit with her feet while she watched the blue sky were the flocks of birds fly to the south for to flee yet another winter.

"I think we still should make haste for we both know the weather can turn in a blink of an eye here." Serina said with a gesture to Florin as she emerged from the water.

"Aye, I also think we should continue. I cannot wait to see our halls again." Serina nodded while she grabbed her tunic and leggings and walked in to the tall grass to have some privacy changing. Legolas followed her suit and went in to the grass a bit upstream to change.

"Serina? Florin? Gimli?" Legolas called while he dropped his clothing in the tall grass and held his hands up to show them he had no weapons. He would curse himself to be that reckless. Both Florin and Gimli marched up to where Legolas had walked in to the grass and Serina Followed them when she quickly had dressed herself.

"Sîdh, these people do not wish to harm us. These are the nomads I told you about." Serina said as she looked up to the edain that stood in front of them with their spears pointing to them.

"We mean no harm to you." Serina spoke with a heavy accent in their language.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Asger, the leader of the group said while he pointed his spear to the elleth.

"I am Serina, with my friends. We are on our way to Minas Sindë." She explained as she switched to the westron since she only could speak a little of their language. She spoke to the sand colored skin men while she held her eyes on Asger whose dark gaze did not leave her.

"Who are your friends?" Cayto, the man next to Asger replied, earning a prod from his father's elbow between his ribs. He spoke in their language while he understood the westron.

"Stay silent." Asger hissed between his teeth to his son in their own language.

"Florin, the daughter of our beloved dwarf lord: Hydión. King Gimli of the Glistering caves, of Helm's Deep and Crown Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Greenwood the Great, the other elf." Serina said answering his question in westron. "Allow me to speak." Serina said as she silently admired the feathers that braided in his braids, for it fitted him perfectly.

"Go ahead." Asger said cautiously in his heavily accented westron while he put the end of the spear on the ground so the tip pointed to the sky. "But I warn you, one wrong move and you will have said your last words." Serina gave a short nod.

"Don't worry, I will explain them, for they do not realize it is me they are speaking with, then they will leave us in peace." Serina said softly to the two dwarves and the elf before she switched tongues again. "I am Serina, you seem not to remember me but I remember most of you. I tended to your father and grandmother who had fallen ill all those years ago when you were still a little child, Asger." Serina continued in westron. "You caused me the greatest headaches while trying to stay with your father and grandmother, putting up the greatest fight not to leave them." Serina said with a little smile as she heard some of his men snigger behind their hand trying not to laugh. She picked all her hair together to hold it like it would be in a bun and put up her best scolding face without laughing. She carefully made two steps closer to the man as she would tower over him, and that was when it hit him.

"Sina?" He quietly asked in a childish voice while his dark eyes grew wide.

"So you remember me?" She asked with a smile while she let go of her hair and stepped back on the place she stood before.

"Aye, I do." He said smiling, not caring about his men who were about to fall over in their try not to laugh. "Why did you not show me the sparrow? I would not have attacked you like that."

"It is home, under my pillow."

"Come with us, and then you will have something to eat and drink." He said and turned on his heel giving a command in their nomad tongue. "Your friends are mine, tul ómë." He said and walked away while Serina motioned to the other to follow them. Legolas was about to protest for he still stood there in his dripping wet undershirt and leggings, but decided it would be better to follow them first for he could probably change there were they were going. All of them followed till they entered a little camp.

"Serina?" An elderly woman asked when she slowly made her way over to their guests.

"Fayan." Serina smiled as she hugged the gray haired woman. "This is far too long ago."

"I agree, how are you doing?" Fayan asked while they walked over to a campfire were several women and men were busy with either dinner or something like that.

"I am doing well, how are you?"

"Like the normal, isn't it?" She said and walked over to one of the tents. When they all were inside they sat down on one rug and with the cushions littered grass.

"Would you mind if I could change my clothing and dry myself off?" Legolas asked cautiously.

"Oh, excuse me. You could. In the next room you can dress yourself." Fayan said pointing to the curtain opposite of the one from where they had entered. With a nod, Legolas took off to the other room and quickly changed. When he emerged from what apparently was a little bedroom, the others already had something to drink and someone walked in to the tent carrying their belongings they had left behind. The little bedroom was nothing more than a rug with two furs on it and a little fire pit next to it.

"Hannon-le." Serina said and turned to see Legolas who joined them. "They will join us on our way home." She informed him and Fayan handed him a cup.

"I do not hope we have delivered you a cold." She said apologizing.

"I'm an elf. We do not fall ill." Legolas said with a little smile. The elderly woman shot him a confused look.

"I will explain later." Serina said while saw her look. She nodded and all sipped their tea in silence. Soon a few others came carrying bowls filled with some kind of broth while Asgar and Cayto joined them.

"How are the elves doing, Serina?" Asgar asked between his first two bites.

"You will see when we arrive." She said eying her bowl.

"What is this?" Gimli said pulling a face.

"Soup filled with lots of greens." Asgar said taking another bite.

"Greens..." Gimli grumbled and carefully took a bite. Legolas smiled while he ate, while Florin shot Gimli a glare that he should not be so ungrateful.

"We insulted the dwarf?" Cayto asked confused.

"Nay, he merely does not like greens like elves do." Legolas said laughing while Gimli grumbled again.

"There is some wild roasting on the fire..." Cayto said looking from the dwarf to his father and back while he scratched the back of his ear.

"You could have not said that earlier?" Gimli grumbled while he almost tossed the bowl aside and got up. He left the tent in search of the roasting wild.

"You are a dwarf too, am I right?" Cayto said looking to Florin who nodded. "Then why aren't you going for the roasted meat?"

"I do not care if I eat greens or meat. I'm already grateful you share your meal with us." She said with a little smile while Serina and Legolas agreed. When they were finished with their food they got out of the tent again to see where Gimli went. They found him on a log near one of the fires eating from a big piece of meat while a few men looked at him with weird looks on their faces.

"My apologies for my friend." Legolas said with a little smile. The men simply shrugged before continuing with what they were doing.

"What?" Gimli asked between chewing.

"Nothing." Legolas said with a smile. Asgar walked up to them and watched the dwarf eat for a little moment.

"I think that you like it?" He asked. Gimli looked up and gave him a nod before continuing eating. "You could sleep in my tent for tonight. Tomorrow we will pack our tents before continuing to travel along you." Asgar smiled with his dark eyes sparkling.

"It will be our honor." Florin smiled. When Gimli had finished, They all followed Asgar in to the largest tent among the little nomad camp.

"I do not have much to offer you, but I hope it will do for one night." Asgar said while he walked in to his tent. The floor was also littered with pillows and two large hides lay on one of the sides.

"Everything is better than a tree." Gimli said while he plopped down on one of the pillows.

"It will be more than enough." Serina said with a smile. Soon Cayto joined them and before long both men were quietly snoring on the hides. Soon the two dwarves and Elves also went to sleep content with the warm meal they had and with the warm surroundings. They lay down when they had arranged their pillows in a makeshift bed around the little fire in the middle of the tent. For sure it could be said that it was the best sleep they had since The Lonely Mountain.

* * *

When Cayto awoke them the next morning he handed them all a piece of bread and some water. "We will leave soon. The only thing to do it break up our tent." He informed them and as soon as they stood outside the leather cords holding up the twigs were loosened, the tent collapsed under its own weight. Only a few moments later the cloth was neatly folded and the twigs strapped together. Legolas was quite amazed on the speed which they did everything.

"Ready to leave?" Asgar asked while he lead his horse with his fingers under the horses chin. Almost all of the animals that were held by them were loaded with cloth and They simply followed them walking among them. They walked the whole day and stopped about an hour before dusk. They did not put up the tents but only relieved the animals from their loads. Soon there were several fires and some busied themselves preparing food for everyone. When everyone had eaten quiet talks were heard amongst the crackling of the fire and other animals that were active in the night.

She felt something nibbling on her nose, but it was far too early to be woken up yet. Serina turned on her side, away from that on her face, but instead it started to push her shoulder. Serina slowly opened her eyes, seeing a strange from hovering above her face. "What?" She asked confused. She knew that the nomads were early birds, but the stars and moon still stood high and proud in the sky. Something soft got pushed in her face and felt its hot breath. Serina slowly sat up, and then she saw what was bothering in the middle of the night. "Hamah." She whispered while a smile grew on her face. She stood and hugged him. Hamah made some soft noises, being incredibly happy that his mistress was save. Serina stroke his dusty fur before Hamah lay down and Serina curled up with him for the rest of the remaining night.

 **-Hi there! What do you think of the nomads we met? I know there are a lot of new characters this chapter, I hope you like them. Soon we will finally reach Minas Sindë, I cannot wait like Florin and Serina.-**

Dictionary:

Sîdh - Peace

Edain - Men

Elleth - She-elf

Tul ómë - come with me (a mix between primitive elvish and Quenya)

Westron is the English language, I thought it to be old English, correct me if I am wrong!


	15. XV Blue Sorcerer

Hamah looked around while the nomads awoke and got up to begin their day. They awoke the others and handed out water and bread. When a grey-haired woman slowly walked up to them, she did not know what to make out of the horse that lay with Serina. Hamah glared at her, not knowing the woman.

"Is Serina already awake?" Legolas questioned and frowned as well when he saw the horse. Fayan shook her head. Her eyes not leaving the horse. "Florin? Could this be Serina's horse?" He questioned turning to look at Florin. Florin walked over and looked at the horse.

"Hamah?" Florin asked while the horse looked at her and held his head a little skew. She walked closer and softly stroke his nose while he softly nipped on her fingers. "Aye, this is Serina's horse." She softly said giving her still sleeping friend a look. Hamah looked at all three figures before he tried and got some hair of her between his lips and yanked at them. Serina let out a soft grunt before she hit him softly. She glared at him and put her hair back in to place.

"Thank you very much." She said with a glare to Hamah, earning a neigh from him. Serina shook her head and stood. "We will be leaving now, won't we?" She asked to Fayan.

"We will leave in a few moments, but you need to eat and drink something first." She answered. She nodded and accepted a skin and a piece of bread. She drank something and quickly ate her piece of bread.

"You are in a desperate need of a brush." Serina said watching the dark brown, grey fur that supposed to be totally black. Hamah nodded eying Serina if she would ride him. "I am not going to ride you, mellon." Serina said with a little smile. "Tonight I will give you a brush. I do not know where you have been the time we have been parted, but you have grown thin." Serina told him while she still stroked his fur. Hamah walked alongside her.

* * *

Gimli soon grew bored with the Nomads. He could not understand their language nor did Legolas, actually. Mostly they travelled in silence while they talked when they would sit around the fire, recalling memories and Legolas even tried to give it a go and tried to explain them about the war of the ring. Serina had brushed Hamah, retrieving his beautiful black fur and a little dance from Hamah.

"You stupid pony." Serina laughed, but soon regretted it for Hamah had pushed her over. Serina lay sprawled over the grass with Hamah's head above hers snorting.

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked seeing Serina down in the grass and came over to help her up.

"I'm fine, Hannon-le." Said Serina while she looked at the curious face of Legolas. "I called Hamah a stupid pony, because he is. But he disagreed and pushed me."

"Why would you call him that?"

"Because of his prancing. He is a real show-off." Serina laughed. Hamah looked at him curiously. He stood with his head high and with his right forefoot lifted. Legolas looked at the horse, not knowing what to think. She shook her head and smiled. "Let us go to sleep, so that we are well rested tomorrow." She said to both of them. Hamah walked closer to one of the fire and lay down before Serina laid down next to him and Legolas lay down next to an already snoring Florin and Gimli.

* * *

Soon enough they entered a huge grass valley littered of the little streams of mountain water. At the end of the valley they saw a rock wall as that would fit to describe it as best. Several waterfalls would come from somewhere out of the rocks pooling in little lakes beneath the rock wall.

"The valley of a thousand streams." Asgar announced before entering the grassland.

"Almost home." Florin said with a little sigh.

"How do you mean, almost home. I only see grass and a rock face." Gimli said while he pulled a face thinking of the whole distance he still had to walk.

"Behind the rocks and upon them lies a forest and in that forest the elves live." Asgar replied.

"And even further and in and beneath them live the dwarves." Florin added.

"How long will it take us to cross the valley?" Legolas asked.

"At the speed we are traveling it will take us about three days to cross they valley before we start to climb." Fayan said with a little smile. She had only hoped to see the elven city once more, but never expected to do so.

It seemed long, and even longer for the two dwarves that could not match the long strides of the elves. On the evening of the third day the nomads did not set everything up but instead started to undress and soon all of them were bathing in the cold mountain streams.

"Why are we not climbing yet?" Gimli grumbled watching the stone.

"It is too late to start climbing now. We will do that tomorrow." Cayto said before he stepped in to the water and started swimming in the little lake.

"I am going to swim too, are you also coming?" Florin asked while she started to undress herself.

"No, I do not swim." Gimli grumbled and sat down pouting. Florin simply shrugged and walked in to the water and swam. Before Gimli knew what was going on he was wet all over. He was just in time to see Legolas walk in to the water with a huge smile upon his face. "You!" Gimli hissed while he did his best to stay with his head above the water.

"What?" Legolas asked innocently.

"You tossed me, and in to the water." Gimli said slowly swimming to shore again.

"Aye, I did." Legolas simply said. Gimli got out of his wet clothes and launched himself at Legolas to get revenge for the tossing. The next thing Legolas saw was besides another nude dwarf a lot of red hair. Soon everyone was watching the water fight between the elf and dwarf. They had to abandon their water fight when they were both yanked on their hair, a bit further away from each other. Asgar's dark eyes bore holes through their sculls with the everything telling glare they received.

"You are like two little children." He said slowly and darkly. He let them go before he walked out of the water and dried himself off before he dressed himself again.

"You should follow his advice, you are like little children." Florin chuckled. Both Gimli and Legolas snorted before they followed the others and got out of the cold mountain water. When they were dry and warm again, they ate alongside the nomads around the fire.

"Tonight I shall tell you the story of my grandfather and the blue sorcerer." Fayan said while she stood and the fire lightened her face. She spoke in the Weston tongue. "I was only a little girl when we travelled on the other side of the mountain. I remember it as a rainy day. It was late autumn and already getting very cold. We had travelled on days end without setting up camp, and even our mules were tired." She looked to Asgar who knew this story well, since his father was Fayan's brother. "I cannot remember well how it had happened but suddenly all of us had their spears pointed at this man. He wore these long and weathered blue robes. He had a short black beard and long black hair that started greying just above his round ears. He had his ripped had in his hands as well as a grey stick that had a little blue orb on top of it. He simply smiled at us and said; 'Be welcome, friends.' My grandfather asked him some questions and the man answered them before all of them lowered their spears when there was no harm."

Legolas listened while he concentrated to her speech. Thinking he had heard something about that there would be two blue wizards alongside Radagast the Brown, Saruman the White and Gandalf the Grey.

" 'Call me Pallando.' The man in the weathered blue robes said while my grandfather walked alongside him. Soon enough we came upon a flat spot in front of the rock face and the continuing mountain. Pallando tapped trice against the rock face with the bottom of the stick before a door appeared on the same spot. In the same time of the arrival of the sorcerer it had stopped raining and the cold wind had stopped blowing. The man let us walk inside, mule and all before the rock door closed behind him. We stood in a single large hall were the light fell in the room from high windows. 'Go ahead make yourself a home. You have seen enough rain for a whole winter.' He said and walked to the fireplace putting up a kettle of water. Soon all our beds were over the stone floor and the mules were released of their burden. Both grandfather and Pallando spoke very long with each other which I spent playing with my brother. Soon the man in blue had served us tea and handed us biscuits and told us why he had come to aid us. For he saw that we all were tired were there was no place for us to set up camp besides, he knew a snowstorm was coming from the northern mountains which would cause a lot of trouble. He also wanted to learn several things from us Nomads, for it was his very first time he had seen such a group traveling. He knew about the villages of men and the elves and dwarves that lived alongside the mountain, or the Beorns that lived there too. The man who claimed himself a wizard instead of a sorcerer told us many stories about men, dwarves and elves during the next couple of days that the snowstorm struck the mountains. I was watching the others being bored when the tall wizard knelt in front of me, blocking my view with his weathered blue robes. 'You look bored, my girl.' He said while I looked up at him, finding him smiling at me. He held his hand in front of my face, before he opened it and showed me a single snowflake. 'That is a snowflake.' I said to him, not understanding what he wanted. He softly blew, that made the snowflake dance around me like a butterfly. 'Go and play with it, chase it, and smile again, little one.' He said before he stood again and I am very sure he watched me play with the snowflake till I got tired. We stayed with Pallando the whole winter. My grandfather also left him a sparrow to thank him for everything he had done. I have never seen him since, but sometimes I think he is near, keeping the worst of the weather at bay." Fayan sighed softly thinking of her early days.

"It was the first time I met a wizard. It taught me that not everyone that can do magic is evil. You know wizards, don't you? From that story you told."

"Aye, Gandalf the grey, who is now Gandalf the white." Legolas answered.

"How many wizards are there? Or are there simply to many but they keep hidden or something?" Cayto asked not understanding what a wizard exactly meant.

"There are five: Saruman the white, Alatar the blue, Gandalf the grey, Radagast the brown and Pallando the blue." Florin said.

"Alas, Saruman the white, is gone. And Gandalf the grey is no longer the grey pilgrim but now known as Gandalf the white." Legolas said while he nodded.

"Three were sent to Middle-Earth to help in the battle against evil while the other two came here, to eastern Middle-Earth. There were some more things, but I think I forgot them." Florin said and hoped Cayto's questions were answered. Cayto nodded and smiled.

"Hannon-le?" He questioned with a smile. "Did it say it right? It is the elvish word for thank you, isn't it?" He asked.

"It is, well done." Fayan laughed. "But it is time we go to sleep now. Tomorrow will be a long day." She said and walked over to her bedroll. All followed her example and went to sleep.

 **-Hey there, I hope you liked it! I can tell you that next chapter we finally will reach Minas Sindë. But tell me, what did you think of Fayan's wizard story?-**

 **The two blue wizards were Alatar and Pallando. Alatar meaning after-comer as he was the second wizard selected to go to middle-earth and Pallando meaning far or distant. There is only a little known about these wizards so I thought I could add them. They are not in the LOTR or Hobbit since they would have been sent to the Eastern of Middle-Earth making them perfect to use, don't you think? I first thought of calling him Luini, which is the primitive elvish for blue.**


	16. XVI Minas Sindë

The stars started to fade again when everyone slowly awoke and started their day. They all ate and drank before they cleaned up the place.

"Serina, Cayto and I will go in front. Then the women, children and dwarves will come. Then the others. Help those who have trouble and leave no one behind. The climb will be tough but we will all make it up." Asgar spoke to his men, earning a protest from Gimli in his eyes portrayed as weak.

"Gimli, it is going to be hard, like he said. I have only done this coming from above, but I never climbed it, and going downhill was already hard." Florin said to him. Gimli crossed his arms and huffed. "You do not know the trail, because if you would ask me, even Legolas would have some trouble getting up. The path is very narrow and those with the mules will have real trouble. That is also why we take the complete day to get up. Serina probably would only need an hour or two, maybe three hours."

When all were ready and packed Cayto, Asgar and Serina looked at them before they disappeared behind a huge boulder and started to climb. Fayan together with all the other women and children followed, the younger and stronger women in front to keep up with the track they had to follow. Florin and Gimli walked on the back of the second group, or rather just in front of the third group with all the other men. Hamah walked in front of the men that had to get the mules on top, so he had to set the example for them.

The path was narrow and bothered with the overgrown plants. Not to speak over the height difference of the path and the loose gravel, very dangerous for those who are not that steady on their feet. Only a third on their way Serina, Cayto and Asgar had to wait on the others because they were going way too fast for the others to hold up.

By the time they were all up, most of them were exhausted from the climb. Asgar decided to set up camp so they would be fresh and rested when they would reach the elven city. The sun was not even setting but most of the nomads were already sleeping. Fayan had to agree that the climb had drained her from her energy and that it was very long ago that they had had a climb like that. Silently Gimli had cursed the whole way up, but he would never say that he was wrong and Florin and Asgar were right. Soon he was snoring next to Florin while only a few others remained around the little campfire.

* * *

Legolas awoke fresh and full of energy with the sound of birds singing. When he looked around he saw that most of them were still asleep and that others were just awakening. With his bow and quiver over his shoulder he silently walked further in to the forest. The forest was green and full of life, it might even almost have looked like The Greenwood the Great long ago. He saw rabbits curiously looking from their holes and deer looking at him. He had almost let his guard down when an arrow hit the tree no more than an inch (2,5 cm) in front of his nose.

"Who are you and what is your business?" A male voice sounded before a small party appeared from the surrounding trees and bushes.

"I am Legolas, and I was just admiring the trees." Legolas said and slowly lowered his bow in anticipation that they would understand he would not do any harm.

"You seem very far from home, ellon." The male who had spoken earlier spoke again.

"Aye, but I have travelled that far for a good reason."

"A good reason, you say. I will bring you to our hir to see what he thinks of that." Cervanus said and two of the other scouts grabbed him by his upper arms and lead him back to Minas Sindë. Legolas first wanted to fight them, but decided against it, because probably then Serina's friend would not like him that much. Besides, it could have been worse. He simply walked with them looking around, so he would remember the way he had come.

Meanwhile in the camp almost everyone had awakened. "Where is Legolas?" Florin asked after some time, noticing that she had yet to see him. Gimli shrugged.

"He will be fine, probably in a tree or something." He said before finishing his piece of bread.

"Probably." Florin answered and set to packing her bedroll and helping the others. It was about a half hour later when they left for Minas Sindë. They both listened to Fayan who told them happily about Minas Sindë and the last time when she was there. Serina enjoyed the happiness coming from Fayan and about the fact she was almost home.

It took them an hour but now they finally had reached the outer circle of Minas Sindë. Even Gimli could not believe his eyes. "This looks like the other elven city." He grumbled thinking back of those horrid elves of the Galadhrim.

"I can't say it does." Florin said back softly and followed Serina who was walking in front. All the Nomads followed her in her way to the Throne room. They slowly made their way up the largest tree in the whole forest.

"Legolas?" Serina questioned when she saw the white blond hair amongst two Minas Sindë guards.

"Serina!" Legolas said almost relieved. "Tell them to let me go."

"Serina?" He questioned and let Legolas' arm go to turn and greet is daughter.

"Ada!" Serina said and hugged her father, being happy to be in her father arms again. Serina saw the unshed tears in her father's eyes. "Dealion, Briadir." Serina smiled and hugged them too.

"So, the blond one belongs to your party?" Dealion asked looking at Legolas.

"He does, like Gimli and Florin." She answered and pointing at the two dwarves that stood just inside the throne room. Dealion smiled before he stood and walked over to them. Serina watched her father put the helmet of his head and quickly wipe his damped eyes.

"I missed you." Cervanus said while he hugged his daughter again.

"I missed you too." Serina softly said and buried her head in her ada's shoulder for a moment and smelled her father's sweet smelling hair.

"Florin, it is very good to see that you are well and alive." He smiled and kneeled to give her a hug. "Have you already been to your family?"

"Nay, I did not have the chance yet." Florin answered.

"Have you seen your naneth yet?" Cervanus asked watching his daughter.

"Nay, but I will in a moment." Serina said with a little smile. "Tough it would do good if you would welcome your guests." Asgar together with Fayan stepped inside and bowed.

"Welcome." Dealion smiled. "Where are the others?"

"On the ground." Asgar said while he watched the elf lord. Dealion nodded.

"Go and join your people. Briadir, bring them to our feasting circle. I will join you when I know more about what we are going to do." Dealion said with a smile.

"I will. Follow me." Briadir said and descended the stairs and walked over with all the nomads to an open space decorated with lanterns.

"Let us go and see your Naneth." Cervanus said and put his helmet back on his head and took the northern bridge to their own hut. Serina followed her adar and Legolas, Gimli and Florin did as well.

"Alnata?" Cervanus called when he walked through the curtain inside. Alnata looked up surprised.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked surprised and worried.

"Nay, just come with me." He said and held his hand out to her. Alnata stood and held her husband's hand before they went outside again.

"Serina?" Alnata asked totally flabbergasted.

"Nana." Serina said with a smile and opened her arms. The moment Alnata had her daughter in her arms, she started to sob. Serina enjoyed the hug from her mother, though questioned the sobbing. Cervanus soon joined the hug and after a moment, he softly pried Alnata's arms from his daughter.

"Go and visit the dwarves." He instructed to all four while he held his wife, comforting her.

"We will be back quickly." Serina promised her Naneth before they made their way back to the tree holding the throne room, before making their way downstairs again. Relieve shone upon Gimli's face when he stood on solid ground again. "Let's get you home again." Serina said and started the short hike up to the mountain wall. This time Gimli's face looked lot better, but that could not be said about Legolas face.

"Who wishes to pass in to the mountain?" One of the two dwarf guards asked.

"Florin, daughter of Hydión." Florin called out stepping in front.

"Florin." The second dwarf said astonished, yet to believe that she stood in front of his nose.

"Will you let us pass, so I can bring word to my father?" Florin said getting impatient.

"Of course." They said after a moment and stepped aside to let them pass. Gimli watched with greatest interest when they entered the dwarf kingdom, while Legolas grew slightly more uncomfortable when they entered. They walked through several corridors and passed a few smaller halls before they ended up at the royal quarters. Florin walked to one door and opened it.

"Ada." Florin said with a smile when she stepped inside.

"Florin!" Hydión said surprised and stood to greet his daughter with a big hug. "It is good to see you."

"It is very good to be home, I missed you so much." Florin said with a smile.

"I did too." The dwarf king smiled while his eyes twinkled like little gems in the sunlight. "Dión, Hydor, Haydon!" Hydión shouted. It took mere a little moment before the three dwarf brothers stormed in to the king's study.

"What is wrong, adar?" Dión asked before he saw that Florin stood in the loving arms of her father.

"Florin!" All three of them shouted before getting to Florin quickly and almost flattening her with hugs. Gimli watched the scene a little bit awkward from the doorpost he stood in. Serina had a huge smile marrying her face.

"I missed you." Florin said when he had the chance to breathe again.

"I did too." They all three replied not wanting to let go of their baby sibling.

"Well, tonight I think Dealion wants to throw a party, and since there are Nomads who we had joined with." Serina interrupted the family moment.

"I am glad to see you too, Serina." Hydión greeted with a smile. "Who did you bring?" He asked when he saw the other dwarf and elf.

"I am Legolas." Legolas said with a little bow. "Caun Legolas Thranduilion of Greenwood the Great, to be exact." Hydion boed and gave him a little smile.

"Welcome, caun Legolas." Said he while Gimli slowly stepped in to the room and gently pried Florin from her brother's arms.

"I am Gimli." Said Gimli while he squished Florin's hand.

"Is this the dwarf you told me about in your letter?" Hydión asked while he inspected the dwarf.

"Aye, he is." Florin told her father with a smile.

"Welcome to Minas Sindë." Hydión greeted with a little bow before he shook Gimli's hand.

"It is an honour." Gimli said and crackled a smile.

"Tonight, we will have plenty of time to speak with each other, and even if it comes over a week. First it is time to celebrate that Florin and Serina finally returned home." Hydión smiled.

"Dealion already decorated the centre court and I think when we return everything will be ready." Serina told them.

"That will be amazing." Hydión said almost getting exited.

"We will go and tell everyone." The three dwarf brothers said before they were off, to tell everyone there would be a feast.

"Shall I show you around?" Florin asked, eager to show Gimli her home.

"Yes, please." Gimli said and looked at Serina and Legolas.

"I prefer to go and help decorating the court for tonight." Legolas said, still feeling uneasy underground.

"Serina? What do you want to do?" Florin asked.

"I think I will go with Legolas, in case the other elves see him again as an intruder." She said seriously but still with a little smile.

"Alright, then we will see you tonight." Florin said before she looked at her father.

"I will join you and introduce you to our halls." Hydión said and together with Florin and Gimli they left to explore the dwarven halls of Minas Sindë.

"They don't show us out?" Legolas said briefly wondering if he ever would see the light of day again.

"Nay, but I have been here many times enough, so I know how to show myself out." Serina said and simply started to walk in the direction they came from. Legolas followed quickly not wanting to lose her and the way out. To relieve of Legolas soon enough they were outside again. Legolas and Serina soon joined the climbing in the threes so they could hang up lanterns with coloured glass and a candles. They made paint from various plants by grinding them to mush. And soon as well both the dwarven kitchen as well as the elvish kitchen started to make dishes for tonight's feast.

While Legolas and Serina helped preparing the feast, Hydión and Florin showed Gimli their halls.

"The stonemasons did a remarkably good job." Gimli said while he inspected one of the statues of a former dwarf king.

"Now when you are finished, I would like you to show you one of my favourite halls." Florin said with a smile. Gimli turned to her and nodded.

"Then show me." Gimli said before they left the hall to walk amongst a dozen other halls and hallways. "It is getting warm in here." Gimli said while he wiped he forehead with the back of his hand. "Are we nearing the kitchens?"

"No, the kitchens are on the whole other side of the mountain, near where you entered." Hydión said while he saw Florin smile with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. The path they now started to walk when up and the hallway was not decorated like all the previous ones but still rocky like they just dug it. At the end there was a red yellow glow coming through the entrance.

Gimli stepped alongside Hydión and Florin in the big cave and when he saw what Florin wanted to show him his eyes grew big. "You… You breed dragons?!" Gimli said slowly stepping backwards.

"These are merely winged lizards." Hydión said while he did not fully understand the fright of Gimli.

"That are dragons." He said while he pressed his back against the wall of the cave.

"Miniature dragons?" Florin said trying not to smile or show that she was amused. With all kind of fires heating up the cave and all kinds of beds with eggs scattered over the cave floor with all kinds of lizards taking care of their eggs. "Hey there, Lucyfer." Florin said and petted the head of the lizard that came to her. The red lizard let out a soft low rumble meaning like a purr of a cat.

"Hi there." Hydión said while he petted Lucyfer. Lucyfer walked up to Gimli and curiously started to sniff at Gimli's boots.

"Get him away from me." Gimli said trying to stay calm. The back of the lizard is as high as the height of a dwarves hip, making it an animal they could ride. Lucyfer softly pushed his nose to Gimli's hand meaning that he wanted to be pet by him, but you could guess that Gimli thought different and pulled his hand away. Lucyfer growled softly.

"Just pet him, then everything will be alright." Said Florin and Hydión nodded.

"He will be angry if you do not." Hydión hinted. "He will follow you through every hall till you finally pet him." Gimli slowly reached out and touched the head of the lizard. Lucyfer closed his eyes and left out his purr.

"He is still growling." Said Gimli while he pulled his hand back and eyed the lizard. Florin said and started to pet him just behind his wings. Lucyfer purred loudly while he closed his eyes and enjoyed the petting.

"Go on and pet him again." Said Florin and very careful Gimli extended his arm again just above his head. "Go on." Said Florin and smiled at Gimli. Gimli slowly touched the lizard again before he let his whole hand rest on the scales of the lizard. Florin stopped petting him and Lucyfer opened his eyes to look at her. "We have to continue again, we will be back soon." He let out a soft growl before he stepped back and let Hydión pet him again. Lucyfer extended his wings and took off to land at the other side of the cave.

"Let us go and see how far they have come decorating." Hydión said before they left the cave and walked back to the exit the dwarf kingdom.

 **-Hello everyone! Gimli encountering a 'dragon'. What did you think of that? There will be only one or two chapters left. I am not sure how I wish to end this so please give me a sugestion how to end it. Happy Easter!-**

Dictionary:

Ellon - Male elf

Hir - Lord

Ada/Adar - Father

Nana/Naneth - Mother

Caun - Prince


	17. XVII AN

Hi there for the few that have made it so far! :D

I am sorry that this is not a real chapter, since I could not bring myself to write the last one.

I originally had planned a fight between Briadir and Legolas for the hand of Serina, but I do not think that is quite right. In the end I think Serina and Briadir simply would go together, for there is no breaking up between our Gimli and Legolas. So after their stay in which both of them got to learn much about as well as Dwarves as Elves, our famous duo finally returns back home where they belong, so that they may sail at their end of their stay in Middle-Earth to Valinor.

 _Goheno-nin,_

 _Hannon-le,_

 _Charon_


End file.
